Un final diferente: Una nueva historia
by Utena-Puchiko-nyu
Summary: Cleo sufre un grave accidente, solo la espada de Baltanders puede salvarla. Cleo y Orphen se aman pero por su caracter: Ya saben, complicada la cosa. En este fic quiero incursionar el LEMON... pero más adelante. Primero tienen que declarse su amor ñ.ñ
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Orphen no me pertenecen. Solo hago el fic por puro fanatismo!

"**Un final diferente… una nueva historia"**

Este es un fic de Orphen, pero en este la historia donde aparece Licoris no existe. Esa parte la considero horrorosa y le saca protagonismo a mi pareja favorita: Cleo-Orphen (en la cual se va a basar este fic)

Entonces yo cambio el final del último capítulo de Orphen (del anime) para dar inicio al esta historia.

Dando por terminada esta breve aclaración… comienzo el fic!

Prologo: _"El trágico final"_

Orphen se encontraba peleando con Agosto Sangriento con la espada de Baltanders en mano. Asali –o su espíritu- ya se estaba recordando sus momentos vividos con Childman.

Justo antes que Orphen utilizara la espada para devolver el cuerpo a su maestro y hermana-amada, el gran dragón dio un zarpazo con una garra lastimando a Cleo en la espalda. Acontecimiento del cual Orphen no se enteró, no se dio cuenta.

El tiempo se congeló para Cleo, a lo lejos oía que Magic y Stephany la llamaban mientras ella sentía que un líquido caliente le recorría la espalda. Al tocarse la zona sintió un severo dolor que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Miró su mano y al verla bañada de un líquido rojo lo comprendió: estaba herida…

Magic y Steph se acercaban con expresión de horror mientras ella caía de rodillas en la nieve. ¿Por qué Orphen no hacía nada? se preguntaba. El solo gritaba el nombre de Asali y ni siquiera se preocupaba por ella que estaba mal-herida. Tal vez no le interesara… fue con este pensamiento que Cleo cerro los ojos y se entregó a la oscuridad y la inconciencia.

Más allá un exhausto Orphen celebraba al grito de:

"Lo conseguí… los salvé a los dos" el haber salvado tanto a su maestro como a Asali.

(NdeA: si recuerdan el final del anime… Orphen recupera el cuerpo de Asali, pero supuestamente, ella esta embarazada con Childman en su vientre. Sin embargo en mi fic yo cambio esto y Childman está embarazado de Asali…. ¿Qué? ¿No se puede? ¡Je!... era una broma. En mi fic tanto Asali como Childman recuperan su cuerpo. Su historia de amor me pareció muy bonita y no fue justo que le dieran un final así. por eso hago que ambos recuperen su cuerpo para que puedan vivir esa historia de amor que se les fue negada… Aunque Asali no lo merezca! Mira que hacer todo eso…esta loca… ¬¬)

Termina su proeza Orphen corrió a cubrir los cuerpos desnudos de Asali y Childman con su capa y un pedazo de tela que había cerca (de donde salió… será un misterio)

"Muy bien Maestro" dijo Magic en tono triste.

"Lo lograste Orphen" lo felicitó Arthia.

"Gracias Arthia… Magic…" dijo el hechicero negro. Al voltear a verlos Orphen se congeló y abrió grande sus ojos. Es que lo que vio lo dejo perplejo: Steph lloraba copiosamente sosteniendo el cuerpo casi sin vida de Cleo entre sus brazos. Como pudo –porque estaba muy cansado- él corrió hasta el lugar y agarró a Cleo.

"Cleo… ¿Que sucedió?" pidió saber con urgencia.

"Agosto Sangriento… -dijo Steph- la atacó sin darnos cuenta"

"Debemos hacer algo –dijo desesperado- ¡Arthia, el hechizo de curación! ¡Apresúrate!"

"No hay nada que podamos hacer Orphen… y aunque así fuera estamos muy exhaustos como para usar ese hechizo ahora" dijo el pelirrojo.

"¡No digas tonterías! Si no quieres usar tu magia lo haré yo"

"Arthia tiene razón Orphen –intervino Steph tomándolo de un brazo- esta es una herida hecha por Agosto Sangriento… ya no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer para salvarla" siguió llorando.

"¿Entonces que…? ¿Tenemos que resignarnos a dejarla morir así sin más? ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?" dijo desesperado.

"Si hay algo que podemos hacer… aunque será bastante arriesgado…"

_Fin del Prologo_


	2. CAP I: Una con la espada

CAPITULO 1: _"Una con la espada"_

"Han pasado dos años desde entonces…" murmuró Orphen quien estaba recostado con una pierna levantada sobre el marco de una ventana mirando a la calle. De repente arrugó el papel que tenia en la mano lleno de frustración y de furia.

El papel era una carta… firmada por Arthia.

El recuerdo de lo ocurrido aquel día lo atormentaba y lo revivía como si hubiese sido ayer.

Recuerdo de Orphen…

"Si hay algo que podemos hacer… aunque será bastante arriesgado…" dijo Childman al acercarse al grupo seguido de Asali.

"¡Childman!" exclamó Steph.

"¡Asali!" exclamó Arthia.

"Hola Steph… Arthia… Orphen" dijo Asali.

Ambos se miraron largo rato hasta que Magic quiso saber:

"¿Que quiere decir con eso Sr. Childman? ¿Acaso existe alguna manera de salvar a Cleo?"

Ante esa pregunta Orphen dejo de mirar a Asali para fijar la vista en su antigua maestro con expectativa.

"Si… la hay"

"¿Cómo exactamente?" preguntó Steph.

"Con esto…" respondió Childman y elevó la espada de Baltanders que traía en la mano.

"¿Con la espada?" preguntó el pelirrojo extrañado.

"Así es… pase muchos años estudiando esta espada y descubrí muchas cualidades que podrían sernos útiles exclamó es en este momento"

"Al grano Childman que Cleo está muriendo" dijo Orphen.

"Crylancelot, esta espada tiene vida… en un libro antigua que leí decía que uniendo la espada con un cuerpo humano casi muerto podría traerla a la vida"

"¿Dice que si la pequeña se une con la espada sus heridas se curarán y sobrevivirá?" preguntó Asali.

"No es tan sencillo. Para empezar, debemos clavarle la espada en el cuerpo a la joven y luego la espada debe decidir si se une con ella para que viva"

"Pero algo debemos hacer o ella morirá" dijo Magic.

(NdeA: realmente esta autora no se explica como ella ya no murió desangrada)

"Lo intentaremos" dijo Orphen de repente poniéndose de pie. Tomó la espada de Baltanders de la mano de su maestro y atravesó el estomago de Cleo con ella. Una ligera expresión de dolos se dibujó en el rostro de la herida.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos. Orphen se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de Cleo, con lágrimas en los ojos susurró:

Por favor Baltanders, acéptala. Únete con su cuerpo y tráela a la vida o si no jamás me podré perdonar lo ocurrido"

Nada paso…

Cuando Orphen se disponía a retirar la espada del cuerpo de Cleo, espada y cuerpo empezaron a brillar con una luz verde esmeralda. El cuerpo empezó a elevarse y todos presenciaron como la espada de iba enterrando en su abdomen pero sin traspasarla. La espada se hundía en su piel fingiéndose con ella. Poco a poco las heridas de Cleo se fueron cerrando y el color pálido abandonó su piel para ser reemplazado por uno rosado saludable. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza… la unión estaba hecha.

Fin del recuerdo…

"Pero jamás volví a ver sus hermosos ojos" murmuró el hechicero con la mirada perdida.

"¿Y maestro…? ¿Que decía la carta?" quiso saber Magic sacando de sus cavilaciones a Orphen.

"Lo mismo de siempre… ella sigue dormida"

"Oh…" dijo el aprendiz con pesar agachando la cabeza. Se retiró a ordenar las compras que traía en la alacena.

Esa era la triste realidad. La espada había resucitado a Cleo pero ella jamás recuperó la conciencia. Hace dos años que ella dormía acostada en la cama de su habitación en la mansión de Totocanta, donde era cuidad por su madre y hermana. Al no poder hacer más nada por ella ellos decidieron seguir con su viaje mientras que Arthia le informaba, todos los meses, mediante cartas o telegramas, el estado de Cleo. Pero siempre decía lo mismo:

"Ella se encuentra saludable… pero sigue dormida"

Dos semanas después…

En una gran mansión de Totocanta: Maribel, la hermana mayor de Cleo, entonaba una triste canción mientras sacudía el polvo de unos adornos de la sala.

"Tiene la voz de un ángel" le dijo una voz masculina la oído mientras una manos la tomaban de la cintura.

"Arthia" dijo ella con una media sonrisa. Se besaron con fervor.

Una semana después del incidente con la espada, Orphen y Magic decidieron llevar a Cleo a si casa ya que ellos no podían hacerse cargo de ella estando inconciente. Una vez en Totocanta esperaron una semana más en lo de Magic y al no haber cambio optaron por continuar su viaje. Antes de partir Orphen le pidió a su amigo Arthia que velara por Cleo y lo mantuviera al tanto por si había algún cambio en ella. El aceptó si dudar y en estos dos últimos años visitó mes a mes la casa de la rubia.

Allí lo recibieron con amabilidad, enseguida tomó cariño con Maribel y se volvieron amigos. Pronto el cariño se convirtió en amor y se hicieron novios. Lastimosamente su felicidad no era completa teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se habían conocido.

"¿Cómo estas Mari, me extrañaste?" preguntó Arthia cariñosamente.

"Tardaste mucho en regresar esta vez" respondió ella sin poder contener las lágrimas.

"Mi amor, no llores… es que tuve mucho trabajo en la torre de los Colmillos. Por eso no pude venir antes"

"Te entiendo –dijo ella apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él- no es por eso por lo que estoy llorando"

Arthia frunció el ceño y apartó la cabeza de Maribel de su pecho para mirarla a los ojos. Sus ojos estaban muy rojos como si hubiese pasado muchas horas llorando.

"Maribel ¿Que paso? ¿Estuviste llorando antes que llegara?"

Ella asintió carias veces con la cabeza.

"Dime que ocurrió…" le urgió él.

"Cleo…" dejó escapar entre sollozos.

"¿Cleo has dicho? ¿Le pasó algo? Dime que pasó Mari" dijo alarmado.

Maribel le tomó una mano y lo guió hasta la habitación de su hermanita. El entrar Arthia observó que la cama estaba vacía y arreglada.

"¿Dónde esta Cleo? ¿A dónde la han llevado?" preguntó extrañado.

Maribel lo miró a los ojos, tragó saliva y respondió:

"No nos la hemos llevado a ningún lado Arthia. Cleo despertó hace 10 días…"

_Fin del capítulo…_


	3. CAp II: Lo que soy y lo que siento

CAPITULO 2: _"Lo que soy y lo que siento"_

"No nos la hemos llevado a ningún lado Arthia. Cleo despertó hace 10 días…"

"Te escucho…" dijo Arthia poniéndose serio.

Recuerdo…

Al parecer Cleo estaba dormida inconciente… pero el ceño fruncido y la expresión de sufrimiento que mostraban su rostro no confirmaban su total inconciencia.

Imágenes unas tras otra se le cruzaban por la mente. Agosto Sangriento hiriéndola, Orphen que no le prestaba atención, Magic y Steph llorando junto a ella, su padre iluminado por una luz blanca que le decía que todavía no era hora, una voz que le decía que aceptaba unirse a ella y luego… Orphen alejándose de ella con Asali dejándola morir…

Con este último recuerdo Cleo abrió los ojos sobresaltada, intentó incorporarse pero su cuerpo no le obedeció, se sintió débil y cansada… ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que fue herida por Agosto Sangriento? ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Por qué estaba tan débil? Poniendo en claro su mente una de las respuestas se le fue revelada, conocía aquel cuarto: era el de su casa de Totocanta. ¿Pero que estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Acaso seguía soñando?

"¡Cleo!" exclamó su madre seguida de ruidos de ruidos de una bandeja y vajillas rompiéndose. Cleo miró a su madre con extrañeza.

"¿Que sucede mamá?" se escuchó que preguntaba Maribel. Al entrar al cuarto ella también exclamó "¡Oh, Cleo! ¡Estas despierta!" ambas mujeres corrieron a abrazar a la más pequeña integrante de la familia.

Fin del recuerdo…

"Y así fue como la encontramos ese día –le decía Maribel a Arthia mientras le ofrecía un té- mamá y yo lloramos de alegría. Ella tenía pocos recuerdos de lo que había pasado"

"¿Y como reaccionó cuando se lo dijeron?"

"No fue sino hasta el siguiente día cuando pidió explicaciones. Se sorprendió mucho cuando le dijimos que llevaba dos años inconciente. Eso le explicaba el porque de la debilidad de su cuerpo…" de pronto Maribel puso cara de tristeza.

"¿Le dijiste lo de la espada?"

"No desde el principio, mamá y yo queríamos buscar una manera de cómo decírselo sin que le afectara demasiado"

"Se enteró sola ¿Verdad?" adivinó Arthia.

Maribel asintió con la cabeza.

"Prácticamente. Estuvo tres días en cama hasta que pudo levantarse por si misma y lo primero que quiso hacer fue darse un baño. Fue en la mañana del 4 día desde que despertó cuando tuve que decírselo…"

Recuerdo…

Cleo salía con una amplia sonrisa del cuarto de baño envuelta en una toalla.

"¡Oh! Sta Cleo, ya pudo levantarse" dijo un niño de anteojos.

"Si, Dochin… ya me siento mucho mejor"

"¡Que bueno! ¿Por cierto, no ha visto a Volcan?"

Cleo se puso seria.

"Lo encontré espiándome mientras me bañaba, así que lo eche por la ventana"

"Sta Cleo… ¿Esta segura? Porque su hermana lo mandó a que le llevara unas toallas limpias"

"¿Seguro…?-rió histéricamente- Entonces si lo encuentras dile que me perdone" dicho esto entro a su cuarto.

Una vez en su cuarto se secó enérgicamente el cuerpo y el cabello, al pasar frente al espejo noto algo extraño. Volvió sobre sus pasos y se miró. Sonrió al ver que sus pechos estaban bastante crecidos, recogió sus cabellos y se lo puso adelante y se miró la espalda. Allí estaba lo raro, sobre su espina dorsal tenía unas manchas, se acercó para ver mejor… la machas no parecían ser cualquier cosa, eran letras y se le hacían extrañamente familiares.

"¿Admirando tu nuevo cuerpo?" preguntó Maribel al entrar a la habitación.

"Maribel… ¿Que es esto?"

"¿A que te refieren Cleo?"

"Esto…" volteó y señaló las marcas en su espina dorsal con el dedo.

Maribel no puedo evitar poner cara de sufrimiento.

"¿Maribel, que pasa? Me parece muy extraño haber salido de ese accidente con vida sin siquiera una cicatriz y… ¿Ahora esto? ¿Dime hermana, que fue lo que sucedió?" exigió saber Cleo.

Fin del recuerdo…

"Y se lo dije todo –dijo mientras su novia la abrazaba- tal cual Orphen me lo contó. Desde ese día ella cambió, recuerdo que una vez me dijo que estaba viviendo de prestado, que no se sentía humana al tener "esa cosa" dentro"

"Habrá sido un impacto muy fuerte para ella…" razonó Arthia.

"Si lo fue y muy fuerte"

"¿Pero donde esta ella? ¿Por qué estuviste llorando?"

"Desde el día que supo que llevaba la espada dentro suyo siempre la encontraba pensando, con la mirada perdida… no nos quería decir que le pasaba, solo sonreía y se alejaba cuando alguien se lo preguntaba. Y con Orphen era otro tema, cada vez que lo nombrábamos se ponía seria y se iba, tuvimos que dejar de decir su nombre en la casa"

"Entiendo… pero todavía no me has dicho donde está"

"Es que no lo sabemos –ella se levantó y agarró un papel que estaba en un cajón de la mesa de la sala- hace dos días que se fue de aquí dejando esto"

Le entregó el papel al hechicero y este lo leyó:

"Querida familia:

Lamento mucho hacer esto, pero uds. habrán notado que últimamente estuve muy distante y pensativa. Es que no me siento yo misma, siento que estoy viviendo una vida de prestado.

No se… tal vez debí morir ese día y por la "hazaña" del hechicero es que ahora estoy aquí. No me siento humana ni demonio, ni nada, estoy vacía y confundida. Es por eso que necesito explicaciones, quiero saber que soy y como esto afectará mi vida de ahora en adelante.

No se preocupen por mi, que cuando me sienta ser yo volveré con uds. y si no… sepan que así no me siento feliz y necesito hacer este viaje para encontrarme a mi misma.

Las quiero mucho…

Cleo.

"Mamá al principio creyó que se había suicidado, pero al revisar si cuarto encontramos que se había llevado ropa y a Leki. Tampoco estaban Volva y Dochin, así que imaginamos que la siguieron…"

"¿Adonde creen que pudo haber ido?"

"No lo sé, mamá se fue hoy a la casa de mi abuela en Allana para saber si no estaba por ahí. ¿Tu no tienes alguna idea?"

"Si ella busca respuestas… el único que pueda dárselas es Childman. Pero ella no sabe como encontrarlo"

"Si está decidida los buscará donde sea Arthia. Tu ya conoces a Cleo…"

"Debo irme…" dijo él incorporándose.

"No, por favor –dijo ella deteniéndolo con un abrazo- no te vayas, mi madre me dejó sola y estoy preocupada. No me dejas ahora" le rogó con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Esta bien Mari, pero acompáñame al pueblo a escribirle a Orphen. El debe saber lo que está pasando…"

"Dejen de ser tan patéticos, ya se que me están siguiendo" refunfuñó Cleo.

GLUP

"¿Por qué crees que el gran Volcan perdería su tiempo siguiéndote niña? Tenemos cosas mejores que hacer…" dijo en pose arrogante.

Cleo negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando. La seguía Leki: en estos dos años el pequeño ya había alcanzado el tamaño de un perro Pastor Alemán adulto. Es decir, que ya le llegaba a la cintura a Cleo.

"¿Que hacemos hermano…?" preguntó Dochin en voz baja.

"¡Cállate Dochin!" gritó Volcan.

"Pueden venir conmigo si quieren, pero no hagan tonterías" le gritó Cleo desde lejos. Enseguida los hermanos Volcano la siguieron a la carrera.

ADVERTENCIA: contenido hot.

"Te necesito Arthia" le decía Maribel al pelirrojo mientras le besaba el cuello y le desprendía el largo saco negro con una mano, luego la camisa para poder acariciar su pecho desnudo.

"¿Que- que quieres decir con eso?" preguntó con vos entrecortada.

Ella se montó a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Arthia y lo miró a los ojos.

"Quiero sentirme querida… saber que no estoy sola" dicho esto se besaron con pasión. Arthia no perdió tiempo y bajó el cierre del vestido de Mari. Desprendió su sostén y le prestó atención a sus pechos mientras ella entrelazaba con fuerza sus dedos en los cabellos de su amante.

"Llévame a la habitación" pidió Maribel.

Una vez allí… :S (NdeA: mi sempai me dijo que puedo subir escenas de sexo a la página porque si alguien me denuncia me van a sacar los fics, por eso no continuo la escena. Pero si voy a hacer de Cleo y Orphen. Y NO ME VAN A IMPORTAR LAS CONSECUENCIAS! JEJEJE)

A la mañana siguiente…

Arthia se despertó y, aunque se encontraba solo en la cama, sonrió al recordar lo vivido la noche anterior. La mancha de sangre en la cama lo confirmaba. Se vistió y fue en busca de su amada.

"Buenos días –dijo al entrar a la cocina- Me desperté y me di cuenta que estaba solito"

"¿Alguien tenia que preparar el desayuno, no?"

Ambos sonrieron, luego Mari corrió a abrazarlo y le dijo:

"Gracias Arthia, fue una noche increíble" dijo contra su pecho.

"No amor, gracias a ti por haberme entregado algo tan preciado" replicó él. Se abrazaron.

"Arthia… hazme el amor denuevo" dijo ella sorprendiéndolo.

Él la levantó y ella rodeó su cintura con sus piernas. Cuando él emprendió camino hacia la habitación ella lo detuvo diciendo.

"No me lleves allá… lo quiero aquí, en la cocina"

Y allí lo hicieron… (ñ/ñ)

En otro lugar (ajena a todo lo que pasaba en su casa, más precisamente en la cocina) Cleo se detenía frente a cerca blanca y miraba a la casa detrás de ella.

"¿Por qué nos detenemos Sta Cleo?" quiso saber Dochin.

"Porque en esta casa esta la persona que me va a dar las respuestas que estoy buscando"

Segundos después, desde dentro de la casa surgió una mujer de larga trenza negra azulado y con un embarazo de aproximadamente 6 meses.

Era Asali…

_Fin del capítulo…_

NdeA: Muchas gracias por las review! Todas me piden que las siga porque los fics de Orphen quedan a la mitad! A mi tambien me molesta! Se los aseguro òó

Pero, tranquilidad, yo no soy de dejar las cosas a medias y este fic ya lo tengo hasta el capitulo 10. Tal vez sea largo, pero lo voy a seguir hasta terminarlo. Palabra de Otaku!


	4. CAP III: Respuestas

CAPITULO 3: _"Respuestas"_

Asali salía con una regadera en la mano y al levantar la vista vio a los tres viajeros y le sonrió.

"¿Necesitan algo? -preguntó. Después de ver a la rubia, dijo-: Un momento… ¿Tu no eres…?"

"Mi nombre es Cleo y creo que ya nos conocemos"

"Si te conozco- dijo ella seria- ¿A que has venido pequeña?"

"Necesito hablar…-Cleo bajo la mirada y observó el vientre abultado de Asali- con su esposo… Childman"

"Childman no esta ahora (Sip, ellos se casaron e iban a tener un bebe) Pero si quieren esperarlo pasen y les serviré té con galletas"

"¡Si! ¡Que bueno! Vamos Dochin…" dijo Volcan entrando a la casa arrastrando a su hermano.

"¡Esperen! ¡No sean irrespetuosos!" gritó Cleo.

Asali sonrió.

"¿Y uds. quienes son pequeñitos?" quiso saber.

"Mi-mi nombre es Dochin y este es mi hermano Volcan"

"¡No necesito que me presentes! –gritó Volcan y luego carraspeó- Mi nombre es Volcan Volcano el Gran Heredero de Masmaturia, un gusto conocerla" dijo besando la mano de Asali.

"Son mis compañeros de viaje" aclaró Cleo.

"Pues pasen, pasen" dijo Asali sonriente.

"Vamos Leki"

"¿Ese es el cachorro de Vid Dragón? (No se como se escribe --U) Esta enorme…"

"Si… ¿no puede pasar?" dijo Cleo con tristeza.

"Claro que si… todos son bienvenidos" afirmo Asali con una sonrisa.

Al entrara a su casa Childman frunció el ceño al ver a Leki durmiendo en su alfombra. El, ya no cachorro, movió las orejas y lo miró. No parecía muy contento de que le hayan interrumpido la siesta.

"Asali…" la llamó con vos algo temerosa.

"Oh amor… ya estas aquí" respondió Asali al llegar al lugar.

"¿Que hace ese Vid Dragón aquí" quiso saber aún sin moverse de la entrada.

"Es Leki" dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"Es inofensivo, no tema" le dijo una dulce voz desde el vano de la puerta.

Al levantar la vista Childman parpadeó al ver de quien provenía la voz.

"Hola, sor Cleo. ¿Me recuerda?"

"Si te recuerdo-miró a Asali y luego a Cleo- ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?"

"Ella necesita hablar contigo Childman" respondió Asali seria.

Asali se llevó a los hermano Volcano afuera para que la ayudaran a regar las plantas. Volcan protestó, pero una mirada severa de Cleo lo hizo cambiar de idea. Así que dejaron solos a la rubia y a Childman.

"Te escucho…" dijo Childman.

"Se por mi hermana que ud. aconsejó a Orphen que me salvarían la vida con la espada –él asintió- Al principio no pude creerlo pero las pruebas fueron evidentes en mi cuerpo"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Las inscripciones que estaban en el centro de la espada de Baltanders ahora se encuentran sobre mi espina dorsal" explicó Cleo.

Él no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de sorpresa.

"Si no te molesta, quiero verlo"

"Esta bien…pero no aquí" respondió ella frunciendo el ceño y recordando la manía de Volcan de querer verla desnuda.

"Como gustes... ¡Asali!" gritó para ser escuchado.

"¿Necesitan algo?" preguntó al entrar al lugar.

"Vamos al cuarto"

En el cuarto Cleo se sacó la remera rosada sin mangas que tenía y el sostén, también se bajo un poco la pollera de jean para que se pueda ver toda la espina dorsal.

"¡No puedo creerlo!" exclamó Asali.

"Si… es sorprendente" concordó Childman.

"Lo que quiero saber… es porque están allí" dijo cleo volviéndose al vestir.

Childman espero a que ella terminara para responder.

"La espada y tu son uno ahora Cleo. Creo que la respuesta de porque están las letras ahí es que es para protegerte"

"¿Protegerme?"

"Así es –continuó- porque por la espina dorsal pasan las conexiones nerviosas más importante del cuerpo. Es la parte más sensible que tenemos los humanos. Considero que no solo son simples marcas, sino que cumplen funciones de protección" (Supongamos que para la época ya se sabían estas cosas tan científicas ¿eh?)

"¿Estas diciendo que cualquier golpe o ataque que ella pueda recibir en esa zona va a ser repelido por la presencia de la espada?" quiso saber Asali.

"Si"

"Increíble" dijo sorprendida Asali.

"¿Y que mas…? ¿Que más debo saber son respecto a esto?" preguntó cleo bastante seria.

"No creo que el hecho de que tengas la espada unida al cuerpo te afecte en otros hechos de tu vida. Pero es difícil de saberlo con claridad" respondió Childman.

"Osea que puedo vivir mi vida como un humano normal ¿Pero no está segura?"

"Lastimosamente… eso es verdad" dijo Childman.

"Bien… solo eso quería saber. Ahora debemos irnos"

"es tarde pequeña. ¿Por qué no pasan aquí la noche y se van por la mañana?" ofreció Asali.

"No, gracias. No quiero molestar"

"No estas molestando Cleo. Quédense solo esta noche, tenemos cuartos extras" convino Childman.

"Esta bien, solo esta noche" dijo ella con una media sonrisa a la pareja.

La cena estuvo animada. Sobre todo porque Volcan y Dochin casi lloraron de alegría al comer otra cosa que no sea la comida que prepara Cleo y viendo como esta los asesinaba con la mirada por los comentarios poco amables sobre su manera de cocinar. Luego los acomodaron a cada uno en unos cuartos y se fueron a dormir.

Cleo se revolvía en su cama. Le había dicho a Maribel que no recordaba claramente lo ocurrido aquel día, pero había mentido. Recordaba con claridad cada detalle y de su mente no salía la imagen de cuando ella fue herida y que Orphen no hizo nada… solo se preocupó por salvar a Asali. No podía odiarla, ella no tenía la culpa de que ese tinto esté enamorado de ella. No… toda la culpa era de él –de repente comenzó a llorar- ¿Por qué tuvo que traerla a la vida? Prefería haber muerto antes de vivir con lo que era ahora. No humana ni monstruo… era una cosa. Sabía que tenía que estar agradecida con el hechicero negro por haberle salvado la vida, pero no podría, de veras no podía. Cada vez que pensaba en él no podía dejar de sentir rencor por lo que la había convertido al unirla con la espada de Baltanders.

Miró su muñeca izquierda. Allí estaba la pulsera, Leki ya era muy grande como para llevarlo como collar, así que ella se la había puesto. La joya en forma de diamante estaba en el centro de la pulsera incrustada. Cuando la espada se unió a ella completamente, estas dos piezas unidas reposaron en su vientre y Orphen se la había dejado en la casa cuando la llevó.

Leki se acercó a ella y lloriqueando le lamió la cara. Él siempre la consolaba de esa manera cuando la veía en este estado. Lo acarició.

"¿Por qué Leki? Yo lo amaba y él me hizo esto… lo odio y espero nunca volver a verlo" dijo ella entre sollozos.

A la mañana siguiente, en otro lugar…

"Prepara las cosas Magic, nos vamos enseguida" dijo Orphen levantándose de un salto del sillón donde estaba.

"¿Por qué Maestro? ¿Acaso la carta de Orphen decía algo importante?"

"Si… Cleo despertó… pero huyó de su casa" dijo con una expresión seria en la cara.

Magic lo miró sorprendido y enseguida preparo las cosas para ir cuanto antes a Totocanta.

"¿Que piensas hacer ahora?" le preguntó Childman a Cleo. Él abrazaba a Asali por la cintura y ella se tocaba el vientre. Los viajeros estaban listos para partir.

"No estoy muy segura. Solo se que no quiero volver a mi casa todavía, pero le voy a escribir a mi familia para hacerles saber que estoy bien"

"Vas a hacer un viaje sin rumbo entonces…" dijo Asali.

"Sip. Voy a conocer lugares que no conocí en mi viaje con Orphen y Magic. En ese viaje teníamos un objetivo –miró a Asali- y pasamos por algunos peligros. Sin embargo, ahora no es así…como es una viaje de placer seguro nos vamos a divertir, ¿verdad chicos?"

"¡Si!" respondieron los hermanos con una amplia sonrisa. Leki dio un pequeño ladrido de afirmación (¿?)

"Que les vaya bien…" dijo la embarazada.

"Si… les deseamos lo mejor" dijo Childman.

"Gracias" respondieron los tres al unísono y emprendieron la marcha hacia una nueva aventura.

_Fin del capitulo…_

**NdeA: **quiero agradecerles s todos por sus reviews. Ya tengo hasta el 11 capitulo así que hay historia para rato. Ya escribí el Lemon y mi amiga Core me dijo que esta muy bueno ñ/ñ. Sin embargo, falta muchio para que uds. lo lean jejejeje.

Muchas gracias a todas. En serio…

Ya saben, cualquier pregunta solo… pregunten (¿?) eh!


	5. CAp IV: Busqueda

CAPITULO 5: _"Búsqueda"_

"Aquí buscaremos nuestra primera pista…" dijo Orphen al pararse frente a la casa de su antiguo maestro y su "hermana".

"¿Orphen… eres tu?" exclamó entusiasmada Asali.

"Si, Asali –dijo él con una autentica sonrisa- Me alegra verte"

"Crylancelot" se escuchó que una voz masculina decía.

"Mi nombre es: Orphen, Childman ¬¬"

"Para mi siempre serás Crylancelot ñ.ñ"

"Buenas tardes Sra. Asali, Sr. Childman" intervino Magic.

"¿Que haces aquí, Orphen?" quiso saber Asali.

"Necesito información…" respondió él.

"¿Sobre Cleo…?" adivinó Childman.

"¿Estuvo aquí entonces?" preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

"Sip… hace cuatro días" afirmó Asali.

"Necesito saber todo lo que hablaron cuando ella estuvo aquí" pidió.

"Por supuesto… pasen" dijo amablemente Asali.

Ya era de noche cuando los esposos terminaron de contarle a Orphen todo lo referido a aquella visita.

"Aún así eso no me revela donde puedan estar ahora" murmuró pensativo Orphen.

"Pero fueron al este –dijo Childman- para allá solo hay dos pueblos, si tienes suerte los encontrarás en el segundo"

"Si… luego del segundo pueblo hay un amplio bosque hasta llegar al tercero. Y si como dices, están sin dinero, necesitaran provisiones para poder atravesarlo" dijo la mujer.

"Esa es una buena noticia, ¿Verdad, maestro?"

"Sip, y nos da tiempo para descansar esta noche y salir temprano en la mañana…"

"Entonces quédense aquí y mañana salgan a buscarlos" propuso Childman.

"Gracias, Childman. Aceptamos la oferta" dijo Orphen sonriente.

A la mañana siguiente…

Obviamente, ni Cleo ni volcan o Dochin sabían eso, ni se les ocurrió preguntar. Así que ahora estaban en quien sabía donde en medio del bosque… perdidos y sin comida.

"¡Todo esto es tu culpa niña! –gritó Volcan- ¡Nos hubiésemos quedado en aquel restaurante y ahora tendríamos dinero y provisiones!"

"¡¿Mi culpa! ¿No fuiste tú acaso el que afirmó que si volvía a ver otro plato sucio en su vida enloquecería?"

"¡Enloqueceré aún más si no tengo algo que comer!" rezongó Volcan.

"¡Me lo hubieses dicho antes! ¡Ahora ya es tarde! ¡Dochin!" gritó Cleo al pequeño que se mantenía alejado de la discusión.

"¿Si…?" susurró.

"¡Ve a cazar algo para comer! Volcan y yo te esperamos aquí" ordenó la rubia.

"Pero…"

Ellos lo miraron entrecerrando los ojos.

"Esta bien –dijo en tono cansado- Acompáñame Leki" le dijo al Vit Dragón y juntos se perdieron en el bosque.

Ella se tiró en la hierba y cruzó los brazos tras la cabeza.

"¿Volcan…?"

"¡¿Que!" gritó de mala manera.

"¿Crees que hice mal en tomar esta decisión de viajar tan apresuradamente, sin meditarlo siquiera?" preguntó mirando al cielo.

"No hiciste mal tonta mujer. Necesitabas hacer esto o te volverías más loca de lo que estas. Además, si lo hubiésemos planeado no sería tan divertido…" agregó él con una sonrisa con su retorcida manera de confortarla.

"Gracias, enano" dijo ella sonriente y con los ojos cerrados.

En otro lugar…

"El dueño de esta posada dice que se hospedaron aquí hace dos noches" decía Orphen al salir del lugar a Magic.

"¿Y entonces maestro…?"

"Partiremos enseguida al próximo pueblo. Con suerte… ellos todavía pueden estar allá"

Devuelta en el bosque…

"¿Tu pretendes que comamos eso?" preguntó Cleo con ese "tic" en la ceja derecha.

Dochin regresó nada más que con una insulsa ave flacucha… y si eso no era poco, Leki la traía en la boca y estaba toda babeada.

"Es que sin instrumentos para cazar esto el lo máximo que pude encontrar" se disculpó él.

"Para mi esta bien –argumentó Volcan- Dame acá eso perro sucio" dijo para luego proceder a pelearse con Leki por el ave.

"Esta bien… cocínalo, Dochin" dijo ella.

"¿Con que…?"

El tic volvió y se dividieron en grupos para poder buscar vegetales o frutas que no necesitaran cocción.

A la mañana siguiente…

"Como lo imaginaba –dijo Orphen- el dueño del restaurante me lo confirmó… están sin dinero"

"¿Y ahora que maestro…?"

Orphen puso cara de enojo.

"Según me dijeron unas cuantas personas, esos idiotas se adentraron al bosque sin comida ni dinero" soltó disgustado.

Magic suspiró.

"¿Iremos tras ellos al bosque?"

"Si… pero antes compraremos mucha comida. Cuando los encontremos seguro estarán muertos de hambre"

En el bosque…

"Tengo hambre…" rezongaba Volcan mientras seguía a Cleo a paso lento.

"Ya deja de quejarte Volcan, comimos bien anoche…" dijo Cleo, pero los sonidos provenientes de su estómago decían lo contrario.

"¡No puedes llamar comida a esa fruta amarga y ese pasto de anoche!" exclamó.

"Basta… -dijo Dochin- no gasten energía discutiendo, la vamos a necesitar para llegar al otro pueblo"

"Mmmhhh" mascullaron ellos.

"Mira esto, Magic –dijo Orphen señalando el suelo- estas son huellas inconfundibles de Vit Dragón del tamaño que aseguró Arthia que ya había alcanzado Leki"

"¡Estamos tras su pista!" afirmó feliz el chico.

"Así es –repuso sonriente Orphen- si seguimos así los encontraremos enseguida. No creo que vayan muy lejos con el estómago vacío"

¡PUFFF! Fue el ruido que Cleo y Volcan hicieron al desplomarse en el piso.

"No doy más…" murmuró ella.

"Si no como algo no voy a poder seguir caminando…" dijo él.

Dochin y Leki se sentaron en el piso.

"¿Y que podemos hacer?" dijo este. (Dochin, no Leki ¬¬U)

"No se… -dijo Cleo al borde del llanto- Tal vez por aquí hayan frutas más apetitosas"

"Pero yo ya no tengo fuerzas como para salir a buscarlas" dijo Volcan con la cara contra la hierba.

"Yo iré…" se ofreció Dochin en un lamento.

"Todo esto es culpa de Orphen" masculló Cleo enojada.

"¿Y que tiene que ver el hechicero negro con que nos hayamos quedado sin dinero y comida?" quiso saber Volcan.

"¡Todo! –gritó todavía con la cara contra la hierba como el pequeño- ¡Si no lo hubiese conocido, no hubiese sido herida por Agosto Sangriento, no me habrían clavado la espada y yo no estaría deseosa de respuesta y tampoco estaría haciendo este viaje!" dijo relatando brevemente sus desgracias.

"Entonces… en todo caso, la culpa la tiene tu padre por haber llevado, desde un principio, la espada que quería el hechicero a Totocanta. Y si mal no recuerdo… tu te metiste a la carreta del hechicero sin ser invitada" le recordó Volcan.

"¡¿Lo estas defendiendo!" gritó con un signo de enojo en la cabeza.

"¡Claro que no! –gritó él a su vez- ¡Jamás defendería a ese hechicero negro! ¡Yo, Volcan Volcano, soy su enemigo!"

"Entonces… ¡CALLATE LA BOCA! ¡Y no emitas comentario!"

Toda esta conversación la llevaron a cabo tirados en el piso boca abajo. Sorprendentemente no se ahogaron.

"¡Mire esto, Maestro! Parece que aquí acamparon…" dijo Magic al notar el pasto aplastado, restos de fruta mordida y… al ave muerta ¬¬

"Bien… entonces estamos solo a unas horas de ellos –dijo el hechicero negro- Acamparemos aquí, ya esta anocheciendo"

"¡Si, maestro! Dispondré de todo y prepararé la cena"

Ellos, obviamente, tenían una bonita carpa, sacos de dormir, utensilios de cocina y sobre todo… abundante comida.

"¡¿Que es eso!" exclamó Volcan levantándose de un salto lleno de energía y moviendo las fosas nasales olfateando algo.

"Yo también lo siento" dijo Cleo al sentarse en la hierba.

Dochin había vuelto hace horas con algo de fruta, pero esta era aún más asquerosa que la anterior, así que ella y Dochin seguía en la misma posición que hace horas.

"¿Que pasa? –dijo Dochin- Yo no huelo nada"

"¡Es comida!" exclamaron Cleo y Volcan mirándose. Y, con renovadas energías, corrieron hacia donde provenía el olor.

Se agazaparon en un rincón y observaron el campamento. No se veía a nadie. Se acercaron despacio con intenciones de comer eso que olía tan bien. Después se las arreglarían con el dueño… su estómago estaba primero.

"¿Que intentas hacer?" le gruño una voz al oído a Cleo. Volcan fue adelante y ella lo siguió a poco pasos, pero unos fuertes brazos la aprisionaron por la cintura cuando se estaban acercando a la olla.

Cleo frunció el ceño. Esa voz era inconfundible. ¿Pero que podría estar haciendo él aquí? Dejo escapar una pregunta de su boca…

"¿Orphen…?"

_Fin del capítulo_

**NdeA: **JE! En el próximo capitulo el esperado encuentro. Jejeje lamento que haya dado tantas vueltas, pero era importante esto para saber como voy a llevar la historia más o menos… ok?

Too Luna: los voy a subir! Lo prometo… no entiendo que me queres decir con eso de que mi historia "engancha". ¿Lo decís por tu Web? ¿?

Too AkikoSaman: jejeje les dije lo del Lemon por mala… para que se mueran de ganas de leer XD que mala que soy… Y sip, en el next capi se encuentran y sip Magic llama "maestro" al el hermoso Orphen.

Too Madam Spooky: je tambien pienso que Asali y Childman son una linda pareja… lamente mucho que todo terminara así en el anime, por eso hice esto… aunque si uno lo piensa, por todo lo que hizo, Asali no se merecía este final que le estoy dando… pero bueno, tan mala no soy y ella era buena antes de que Childman le rompa el corazón u.u

Too Clea Everlasting: je… gracias por lo que decís. Tengo otro fic que es de Kaleido Star, no es muy conocida, pero como los personajes masculinos estaban para comérselos –literalmente- hice un fic de 40 CAPITULOS! Me re pase con ese, pero esta terminado si lo querés leer. Y ahora voy a subir uno de Slam Dunk ñ.ñ, a ver si gusta…

Too Celine: mi meta es subir un capitulo por semana… así que tene paciencia (raro que yo lo diga porque yo no soy conocida por ser paciente… ¬¬)

Too El resto: muchas gracias por los comentarios… y si bien falta un poquitin para el Lemon hay algunas escenas "hot" en los capítulos que vienen. Sería el preludio XD

Un beso para todas y SAYONARA (hasta el próximo capitulo).

_Utena-Puchikonyu_


	6. CAP V: Reencuentro

CAPITULO 6: _"Reencuentro"_

"¿Orphen…?" preguntó en un susurro Cleo.

Enseguida los brazos que la tenían aprisionada se aflojaron.

"¿Cleo…? –preguntó él parpadeando incrédulo- ¡Cleo!" exclamó sonriente al comprobar quien era y la abrazó con fuerza.

"WWWAAAHHH" se escuchó que gritó Volcan. Obviamente o se quemó con la olla de la comida o con la comida en si.

"¡Cleo! ¡Cleo! ¡Oh! ¡Nodo creer que seas tu!"

"Orphen… no puedo… respirar" dijo ella contra su cuerpo con un tinte azulado en su rostro.

"AAHH –gritó soltándola bruscamente- ¡Discúlpame!"

La soltó tan de repente que ella cayó de cola al suelo.

"¡Dios, Cleo! ¿Estas bien?" dijo al verla sentada en el piso.

Ella sonrió, pero enseguida se acordó que ella lo odiaba y lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

"¿Que estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó con voz fría e intentó levantarse. Él le tendió la mano pero ella lo rechazó.

Orphen suspiró. Pasada la euforia de volver a verla recordó que ella estaba enojada. Bien… si ella quería adoptar esa actitud de niña y no agradecerle por lo que hizo por ella muy su problema. Ahora que sabía que la amaba y, después de todo lo que sufrió estos dos años, no le iba a seguir la corriente y comportarse como ella.

"Te estaba buscando" respondió él.

"¿A mi…? ¿Para que?" preguntó sarcástica la ojiazul.

"Para saber que estabas bien. Tu familia esta preocupada. Es peligroso que hagas este viaje así sin más"

"¡No me trates como a una niña pequeña! ¡Yo ya puedo tomar mis propias decisiones!" gritó a mismo tiempo que su estómago gruñó más fuerte que sus gritos haciendo que ella se ruborizara y Orphen enarcara una ceja.

"¿que no te trate como a una niña? Si pudieras tomar decisiones, como dices, ahora tu estómago no estría rugiendo de hambre. Habrías pensado que necesitarías dinero y comida ¿no?"

"¡Eso fue un simple error de cálculo! –dijo furiosa- ¡Y tu no tienes porque juzgarme! ¡No hace…!"

Fue interrumpida por una voz que quiso saber.

"¿Que pasa, maestro? ¿De quien son esos gritos? –luego al mirar en dirección del hechicero gritó-: ¡Cleo!"

"¡Magic!" exclamó ella y corrió a abrazarlo.

"¡Oh, Cleo! ¡Cleo! ¡Que alegría volver a verte!"

"¡Yo también estoy feliz de verte!"

"¡Ya déjense de tanto griterío!- refunfuñó Volcan- ¡Tú niño… tráeme algo para servirme este guisado! Dijo mientras metía la mano derecha, que estaba roja, en un vaso de agua que le alcanzaba Dochin.

"¡Hola Orphen! ¡Hola Magic!" saludó el de anteojos.

"¡hola Dochin!" dijo Magic.

"¡Nosotros solo vinimos por Cleo. Así que no tenemos porque alimentarte a ti niño" dijo Orphen en un gruñido.

"Ellos son mis compañeros de viaje. Así que si les niegan un plato de comida yo tampoco comeré" contraataco Cleo.

Volcan sonrió triunfal en dirección del hechicero el cual lo asesinó con la mirada antes de sentarse junto al fuego.

Los hermanos Volcano lloraban de felicidad con cada cucharada de alimento que comían, mientras que Orphen miraba embobado a Cleo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Magic también sonería por volver a ver a su amiga y al ver tan feliz a su maestro.

"¿y que haremos ahora señorita Cleo…? dijo Dochin.

"¿A que te refieres?" preguntó ella.

"Bueno… el hechicero dice que dijo a buscarla y nosotros no tenemos dinero como para seguir con este viaje"

"¿Que estas tratando de decir, Dochin?" gruñó Volcan.

"que como no tenemos dinero deberíamos terminar el viaje y volver a Totocanta"

"¡Eso no!" exclamó Cleo.

"No es necesario que corten su viaje…" dijo Orphen sin mirarlos.

"¿Que quieres decir con eso hechicero?" preguntó Volcan.

"Pueden seguir su viaje… pero Magic y yo los acompañaremos" respondió con tranquilidad.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" gritaron Cleo y Volcan.

"¡Nosotros cuatro comenzamos este viaje y nosotros cuatro vamos a seguirlo!" recalcó ella. (Son cuatro contando a Leki)

"Si nos dejan acompañarlos nosotros correremos con los gastos del viaje. ¿O acaso están dispuestos a conseguirlos ustedes?" preguntó son fingida sorpresa.

"¡Claro que no hechicero!"

"¡Pero solo trabajando conseguiremos dinero!" gritó Cleo.

"¡Entonces tú trabajarás niña! Porque yo no pienso hacerlo" dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Lo ves? –dijo Orphen- No te queda de otra…"

"¿Y de donde sacarían ustedes dinero para el viaje? ¿Robando acaso?" preguntó con sarcasmo ella.

"Muchas cosas pasaron en todo este tiempo, Cleo –dijo Magic interrumpiendo- el maestro y yo trabajamos y tenemos dinero ahorrado"

"¿Es en serio eso hechicero?" preguntó Volcan sin creerlo.

"Sip" respondió él mientras sorbía su té. De reojo miró a Cleo quien parecía contrariada. Felicitó mentalmente a Magic por su intervención. Tenía todas las de ganar, aunque ella era conocida por su terquedad.

"¿Que dices, Cleo?" quiso saber Magic.

"Lo pensaré…" dijo con la cabeza agachada.

Orphen y Magic se miraron y sonrieron. Ella no podía negarse. Y de todas formas Orphen ganaba porque: o seguía con él el viaje o debería volver a Totocanta e igualmente ese viaje lo harían todos juntos.

Cleo también sabía eso. Así que después de meditarlo un rato eligió el peor de los males. Miró a Orphen y le soltó de mala manera.

"Esta bien, acepto seguir el viaje con ustedes"

"Buena decisión" dijo él sonriendo de satisfacción.

"Volcan, Dochin, Leki –los llamó ella- vengan, vamos a buscar un lugar para dormir"

"Tenemos bolsas de dormir si quieren" ofreció Magic.

"¡Perfecto! –exclamó Volcan- ya me estaba cansando de dormir en el piso"

"Para ustedes no hay" gruñó Orphen.

"Ggrrr… maldito hechicero" murmuró Volcan.

"No se preocupen chicos –miró a Orphen con reproche- les cederé la bolsa por esta noche y mañana la uso yo" dijo Cleo.

Volcan volvió a sonreírle a Orphen con triunfo. El hechicero se puso furioso, sabía que conquistar a Cleo, estando ella enojada, iba a ser difícil, pero con estos dos en el medio la cosa se complicaba más.

"Tu puedes tomar mi bolsa de dormir, Cleo" dijo Orphen.

"¡No la necesito!"

"¡Pero la usarás!" ordenó.

Se miraron un rato entrecerrando los ojos… la terquedad de Orphen ganó –solo porque ella estaba cansada- tomó su mochila y desapareció tras los arbustos.

"¿Adonde crees que vas, enano?" preguntó una voz helada a sus espaldas. La pregunta vino de Orphen al ver que Volcan se dirigía a donde Cleo había desaparecido.

"Voy a hacer mis necesidades hechicero, no molestes"

E para otro lado. ¿O es que quieres ver a Cleo sin ropa?" dijo Orphen con fingida tranquilidad.

"¡Ja! ¿Por qué crees que Volcan Volcano, Gran heredero de Masmaturia, querría ver desnuda a esa delgaducha y sin formas?" dijo en pose arrogante.

¡PLAF! Orphen noqueó al "heredero" por el comentario. Esa noche solo Dochin durmió en la bolsa de dormir.

El fuerte olor del café que Magic estaba preparando terminó de despertar a todo el grupo. Orphen abrió los ojos de mala gana… lo hizo justo a tiempo. Alcanzó a ver como Cleo se desperezaba. Si lo hubiese hecho apropósito no habría podido estar más hermosa. Tenía puesto un camisón celeste de algodón y el sol bañaba su piel y su cabello haciéndola parecer un ángel o una diosa, pecaminosamente tentadora. Se obligó a sacar la vista de esa visión ya que lo estaba perturbando en demasía. Y como la "perturbación" en un hombre se nota enseguida fue a lavarse la cara con agua fría.

Comenzaron a desayunar en silencio. Volcan seguía tirado donde quedó anoche luego del golpe del hechicero. Dormía y nadie se preocupaba por él.

"¿Y bien Cleo…?- preguntó Orphen sin mirarla- ¿Adonde iremos?"

Cleo lo miró y parpadeó confundida.

"¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí?"

"Bueno… -dijo él clavando sus marrones ojos en ella- nosotros somos tus compañeros de viaje, pero tu debes decidir a donde iremos ¿no?"

"Eh… -meditó unos segundos- Siempre quise bañarme en aguas termales" dijo pensando en vos alta.

"¡Esta decidido! ¿Magic…?"

"Si, maestro –sacó una especie de mapa y lo desplegó- Tendremos que viajar al noroeste una vez que salgamos del bosque, para llegar a las ciudades turísticas que tienen aguas termales" dijo estudiando el mapa.

"Entonces apresurémonos en salir del bosque para poder ir allá" sentenció Orphen. Lo como ver como Cleo sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Se pusieron de pie y recogieron el campamento. Cleo se dijo que, si bien odiaba a Orphen, el aprovecharse un poso de él no le haría daño a nadie. Además sería una forma de pagarle lo que él le había hecho. (Que guacha)

_Fin del capítulo…_

**NdeA: **muchas gracias a todas por los reviews! Perdonen si me tarde en actualizar pero todo este mes y el próximo va a ser así porque…. TENGO QUE ESTUDIAR! Que bajón… con lo que detesto hacerlo…. Pero es por una buena causa… que se le va a ser! Espero que les guste este capitulo, el otro viene a mediados de diciembre recién! No se enojen! Que lo mejor esta por venir!


	7. CAP VI: El primer acercamiento

CAPITULO 7: _"El primer acercamiento: un beso"_

Tres días después del encuentro en el bosque el gran grupo llegó a una ciudad famosa por sus aguas termales. Cleo ignoraba, completa y deliberadamente, a nuestro hechicero. Si él le hacía una pregunta o intentaba entablar una conversación ella le respondía con monosílabos, con movimientos de cabeza o, simplemente, no lo hacía. Esta actitud, obviamente, ya estaba cansando y enfurecía a Orphen. Así que estuvo ideando una manera de romper el hielo con ella. Y en esta ciudad llevaría acabo su plan.

Se registraron en una posada, dejaron sus cosas y salieron a conocer el lugar. Para comprar chuchería y buscar el mejor lugar donde poder disfrutar de las aguas.

Por la tarde Cleo ya había comprado una linda postal y unos frascos de sales para enviárselas a su familia. Mientras le escribía a Maribel estaba ceñuda. A pesar de que fingía escuchar cuando Orphen le hablaba había oído perfectamente cuando le dijo que su hermana estaba de novia con "El hombre Cangrejo" (Arthia ¬¬) ¿Que se le había cruzado por la mente a su hermana para salir con ese hechicero en particular? Los hechiceros no eran de fiar y Orphen era el mejor ejemplo.

Así que le escribió a su hermana pidiéndole explicaciones al respecto. También le aconsejó que, por su bien, terminara esa relación o podría llegar a pasarle lo que a ella y quedar con el corazón roto. Un momento… ella NO tenía el corazón roto porque NUNCA estuvo enamorada de ningún hechicero negro.

"ARRGGHH" con rabia hizo un bollo con el papel y comenzó a escribir otra carta.

"Muy bien –dijo Orphen al grupo mientras cenaban- El mejor lugar está acá en frente, luego de comer podemos ir todos"

"¿A esta hora?" preguntó Dochin.

"Es mejor así- respondió Magic- Por la noche casi no hay gente y de día es una locura, así que podemos disfrutar de la tranquilidad y relajación de las aguas termales con satisfacción"

"A mi me parece bien" dijo Cleo.

Orphen sonrió, ya había dado el primer paso y ella mordió el anzuelo.

"Conmigo no cuenten –gruñó Volcan- Yo no haré nada tan ridículo como disfrutar de un baño de agua caliente. Para eso me meto en una bañera"

"No es lo mismo hermano… las aguas termales tienen sales especiales"

"¡Bah! –bufó- Mejor me voy a dormir"

La sonrisa de Orphen se amplió aún más. No esperaba esta ayuda del destino. Con ese enano lejos su plan, de seguro, salía a la perfección.

Terminaron la cena y cruzaron al local de aguas termales. Magic tenía razón, el lugar estaba vacío, sobre todo porque no estaban en temporada turística. Cleo se alegró al no ver a nadie cerca y, con picardía, se metió al agua completamente desnuda.

Se hundió enteramente en el agua y salió. Quería que las aguas penetraran desde la punta de sus cabellos hasta la punta de sus pies. Jugueteó un poco con el agua hasta que se puso ceñuda de repente. Al entrar no había visto a nadie en el lugar, sin embargo se sentía observaba. Se paró en el "estanque" y se dio la vuelta lentamente.

"¡Orphen! –exclamó sorprendida al verlo cómodamente sentado con los brazos estirados en una roca- ¿Que diablos haces aquí?"

"¿No es obvio…?- respondió sin mirarla a la cara. Es que, para deleite del hechicero, al levantarse, Cleo no se dio cuenta de su parcial desnudes, el agua solo la cubría de la cintura para abajo, dejando al descubierto sus –según Orphen- generosos y apetitosos pechos que estaban rosados por el calor del agua- Me estos bañando" respondió como si nada.

"Esa no fue mi pregunta –dijo furiosa sin notar que él no la veía a la cara- Se que te estás bañando, idiota. ¿Pero porque aquí?"

"¿Por qué no? Era imposible, no podía mirarla a la cara teniendo semejante espectáculo gratuito enfrente. No recordaba que los pechos de ella fueran tan apetecibles, sin duda crecieron en estos años.

"¡Esta es la parte para mujeres, tonto! –gritó y por fin noto donde dirigía su mirada el hechicero- ¡Idiota pervertido! –volvió a gritar metiéndose en el agua- ¡Vete de aquí!" dijo golpeando con violencia el agua.

"No me voy a ir…" dijo impávido.

"¿Y eso porque?" gruñó.

"Porque estoy desnudo…-sonrió- y no puedo confiar en que no me espíes cuando salga"

"¡Depravado! –farfulló- ¡Yo también estoy totalmente desnuda! ¡Y no me iré sin que tú salgas primero!"

"Entonces nos quedaremos aquí toda la noche…" sentenció mientras se hundía en el agua.

"¡Te odio!" mascullo entre dientes.

Como pudo, en cuclillas, Cleo se acomodó en el otro extremo del estanque. Vaya manera de relajarse. ¡Maldito Orphen! ¿Quién se creía que era para insinuar tal cosa? Además ella ya lo había visto desnudo –se ruborizó- No… solo lo había visto en ropa interior (Y esa visión la atormentaba frecuentemente), nunca totalmente desnudo. Pasaban los minutos y Cleo se ponía cada vez más furiosa. ¿Por qué tuvo que dejar la toalla tan lejos? Su piel ya estaba arrugada y el estar pensando tonterías la había acalorado. Se sentía hervir: de furia, por el calor del agua y por esa tonta visión de Orphen en calzoncillos.

Mientras tanto… el pícaro hechicero se contenía para no reír, aparentando relajación. La tenía donde quería. Sentía que lo estaba fulminando con la mirada, estaba nerviosa y cansada, desesperada. Era el momento justo para preguntar…

"¿Cleo…?" la llamó con los ojos cerrados.

"¡¿Que!" soltó disgustada.

"Solo… me preguntaba si alguna vez tuviste novio"

El cometario la tomó por sorpresa y bajó la guardia.

"No, nunca tuve" confesó algo confundida por la pregunta.

"¿En serio? –dijo mirándola con fingida sorpresa- Osea que tampoco has besado a nadie" fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

"No –dijo sin pensar, aunque enseguida agregó-: Pero eso no significa no sepa hacerlo"

"¿Y como puedes saber besar si nunca lo intentaste?" preguntó ceñudo y confundido.

"Practicando…"

"¿Practicando?" preguntó serio.

"Sip. Así... mira" dijo y procedió a besarse el dorso de la mano.

Orphen se contuvo para no reír a carcajadas. Pero igual rió enojando a la rubia.

"¡¿De que te ríes!" gruñó.

"Eres una niña tonta. No puedes creerte experimentada solo porque besas tu mano. Si quieres… puedo enseñarte" (Je… este era el plan. Que táctica más sucia ¬¬)

Ella abrió la boca y parpadeó. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Enseñarle a besar? Solo había una forma en que podría hacerlo, eso la enfureció.

"¿A eso querías llegar con esta estúpida con esta estúpida conversación, verdad? ¡Hentai libidinoso! ¡Nunca voy a permitir que me beses!"

"Vamos Cleo… soy tu amigo y estoy tratando de hacerte un favor"

"¡Ja! Si… como no, gracias, pero yo solo voy a besar al chico del que me enamore"

Orphen suspiró. Sabía que siendo ella tan testaruda le costaría convencerla. Sin embargo, él estaba decidido a llevar a cabo su plan.

"Mejor aún, él te agradecerá que sepas como hacerlo cuando se den su primer beso. Además, yo solo trato de enseñarte. Esto no va a ser como un beso real…"

Ella se quedó callada y él la miró de reojo. Parecía estar pensándoselo mejor. Ahora… el toque final.

"¿Que pasa? ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?"

Sonrió. Justo la reacción que esperaba. La vio acercarse con una expresión de furia en el rostro.

"Claro que no te temo –dijo con arrogancia- ¡Enséñame!"

"Perfecto"

Lentamente se acercó a ella, le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y la miró a los ojos.

"Cierra los ojos" le ordenó.

Así lo hizo ella y, luego de sonreír, Orphen posó sus labios en los de Cleo. Enseguida noto su inexperiencia y como ella se tensaba al contacto. Ignoró ese último detalle ya que había deseado demasiado saborearla. Bajó una mano y la acercó más hacia su cuerpo por la cintura, le resultó algo incómodo ya que seguía hundidos en el agua.

Cuando sintió que Cleo se relajaba y se acomodaba la beso, uso la mano que seguía en la mejilla de ella para abrirle la boca e introducir su lengua.

Al sentir la intrusa Cleo abrió los ojos e intentó alejarse. Pero Orphen no se lo permitió y como vio que él mantenía los ojos cerrados ella volvió a cerrar los suyos y se entregó a las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. A le decía que este beso iba más allá de una simple enseñanza (¬¬U evidentemente), pero ignoró esa vocecita en su cabeza y rodeó el cuello del hechicero con sus brazos.

Percibir esa entrega lo hizo gemir, la apretó más contra su cuerpo y ambos se pararon en el estanque. Movió la cabeza de la rubia para intensificar más el beso y luego bajó la mano para acariciarle un pecho a la chica.

Esta vez fue ella la que gimió y se acercó más a él. Sin embargo… el momento se interrumpió cuando ella sintió, en su muslo derecho, el signo de excitación del hechicero. Ruborizada se separó de él dándose la vuelta y hundiéndose en el agua.

Luego de parpadear confundido por unos segundos Orphen se maldijo mentalmente. La cosa se le fue de las manos. Pero, por cierto, nunca esperó tal entrega de ella siendo que, supuestamente, la niña lo odiaba. Ella se levantó y él se preparó para la batalla. Por eso se sorprendió al escuchar:

"¿Cómo estuve?"

¡Espléndida! ¡Maravillosa! Quiso decir, pero si quería seguir "enseñándola" a besar no debería aprobarla en la primera clase ¿Verdad?

"Bastante bien, teniendo en cuanta que es tu primera vez" dijo con aire reflexivo y sin darle importancia.

"Gracias" murmuró ella procediendo a salir del lugar, sin importarle que, sin duda, él la observaría salir desnuda.

Sonrió. Le había salido más que bien después de todo, ya que se había resignado a tener la marca de los cinco deditos de Cleo en su mejilla luego de su "lección" de besos. Silbando por lo bajo también salió del estanque del agua termal.

_Fin del capítulo…_

**NdeA:** Al fin pasa algo! O les parecía que Orphen se iba a quedar sin hacer nada? CLARO QUE NO! En fin... espero que les guste el capitulo y el próximo va a ser para antes de navidad y quien les dice que como regalo no subo dos seguidos...

Un beso para todas!


	8. CAP VII:Visita a una vieja amiga

CAPITULO 8: _"Visita a una vieja amiga"_

Una linda mujer de cabellos negros y lacios se encontraba regando con el preciado líquido llamado agua a algunas flores fuera de su florería. Dos hombres se pararon junto a ella llamando su atención.

"¿Puede ser…? ¡Orphen! ¡Magic! ¡Cuánto tiempo!" exclamo con una amplia sonrisa.

"¡Hola Sta. Stephany!" saludó alegre Magic.

Steph sonrió con ternura al aprendiz del hechicero, pero otra cabellera rubia detrás de sus amigos llamó su atención. Se paralizó y pestañeó varias veces.

"¿Estoy viendo bien…? –se preguntó en voz alta- ¿Cleo…?"

"Si, Stephany, soy yo" respondió la rubia.

"¡Cleo!" gritó ella y arrolló a Magic y Orphen para correr a abrazarla.

"Ya Steph… -se quejaba Cleo- Me estas apachurrando" dijo ya que la florista la apretujaba sin dejarla respirar.

"¡Oh, Cleo! ¡Es que estoy tan contenta de verte… no sabes todo lo que sufrí cuando no despertaste después de aquello!"

Orphen tragó saliva al ver que las palabras de Steph borraron la sonrisa de Cleo.

"Vamos Steph… -dijo fingiendo alegría- no es necesario recordar eso. Lo importante ahora es que ella esta bien"

"¡Si! ¿Y porque no me lo habían dicho antes?" les reprochó.

"Es que queríamos darte la sorpresa trayéndotela" respondió Orphen con una sonrisa.

"¡Y si que me la dieron! Que felicidad…. Pero pasen por favor, les serviré té y galletitas"

"¡Que mujer más escandalosa!" murmuró Volcan.

"¿Y uds. quienes son?" quiso saber Steph.

"Ellos trabajaban en mi casa, y se convirtieron en mis compañeros de viaje" respondió Cleo.

"Mmm… -masculló Steph- ¡Por Dios! ¿Ese es Leki?" dijo señalando al gran Vid Dragón.

"Sip –dijo cleo con una sonrisa orgullosa- ¿Creció bastante, verdad?"

"Ya lo creo…" murmuró la pelinegra sorprendida.

Entraron a la casa, y luego de poner al día a la dueña y su esposo, aceptaron la invitación de quedarse unos días allí.

"¿Y como va su plan, Maestro?" preguntó Magic. Estaban en la que sería su habitación durante la estadía.

El hechicero mayor suspiró.

"Nada bien. Desde ese días en las aguas termales no volvió a pasar nada" confesó con pesar.

"Lo siento, Maestro. Pero en verdad ud. no creyó que Cleo caería tan fácil en esa farsa de enseñarle a besar ¿No?"

"¡Lo se! –dijo poniéndose ceñudo y cruzando sus brazos- y creo que esta bien así por ahora…"

"¿Por qué lo dice? Pensé que estaba decidido a conquistarla…"

"Y lo estoy. Lo que pasa es que aquel día se me salió un poco de control la situación. Si ella no se hubiese alejado… bueno… tu sabes… habíamos ido más allá" murmuró ruborizado.

"¡Maestro! ¡No se debe pasar de la raya!" reprochó su alumno.

"Ya se… Magic. Por eso estoy dejando que pase un poco el tiempo para luego volver al ataque" sonrió con picardía.

"Buena suerte entonces, Maestro" dijo en un suspiro.

Era tarde en la noche y ya todos estaban durmiendo, excepto una persona. Cleo… estaba recostada en la baranda del balcón mirando las estrellas.

"¡Cleo! Te hacía dormida…" dijo Steph.

"¡Casi me matas del susto! –dijo agarrándose fuerte de la baranda ya que casi se cae luego del grito de Steph- Es que no tengo sueño. Creo que dormí demasiado estos años por eso ahora me cuesta conciliar el sueño"

"¿No quieres que te de algo…?"

"No Steph, gracias, así estoy bien. La noche esta bonita para contemplarla"

"Te noto cambiada Cleo…" dijo Steph acercándosele.

Orphen tampoco podía dormir (al final resulta que nadie dormía) así que se levantó de la cama para ir por un poco de agua y pasó justo por el balcón para escuchar la respuesta de Cleo.

"¿Y quien no cambiaría después de todo lo que me pasó?"

Orphen frunció el ceño y se escondió para escuchar.

"Yo pasé prácticamente por tu misma situación pequeña, aún así no permití que eso me cambiara" comentó.

"Tu y yo somos diferentes, Steph. Yo no puedo seguir mi vida así como así sabiendo que vivo gracias a que me atravesaron con una espada que se unió a mi carne"

"Lo hicimos para salvarte, Cleo"

"Lo se… se que no tenían otra alternativa. ¿Pero no pensaron en el después? ¿No pensaron en como me sentiría al saberlo? ¿Cómo esto afectaría mi vida?"

"Cleo…" susurró dolida.

"Sueno como una desagradecida, lo sé. Sin embargo no puedo sentirme de otra forma…" dijo derramando algunas lágrimas.

"Debes superarlo, Cleo. Aunque suene duro: ya no hay vuelta atrás. Estas con vida y deberías valorar eso"

"Si… con vida. ¿Pero a que precio?"

"¿Nos odias?"

Cleo la miró, seguía llorando.

"No Steph, yo no te odio- dijo con una media sonrisa- No es odio lo que siento… sino rencor. Rencor hacia Orphen por haberme hecho esto sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias"

"Me duele que pienses así… ¡No había otra alternativa! El hizo lo que creyó mejor"

"Ya se. El ahora es el héroe. Y yo no puedo sentirme agradecida"

"Espero que algún día cambies de opinión, Cleo. Sobre todo ahora, que están viajando juntos"

"Tal vez si, tal vez no"

"¿Dejaste de amarlo?"

Se escuchó u ligero sonido junto a las puertas del balcón.

Cleo la miró a los ojos, parpadeó y se secó las lágrimas.

"Yo nunca lo amé" mintió.

"No tienes porque negármelo. Yo soy mujer y hace mucho que lo había notado" dijo sonriente Steph.

"Estas equivocada Stephany. No digas tonterías. Ahora lo único que siento por ese hechicero es rencor"

"Pero antes lo amabas…" volvió a aclarar.

"Antes… tiempo pasado. Después de todo lo que ocurrió nada podría haber entre nosotros"

"¿Por qué insinúas eso…?"

"¡No estoy insinuando nada!" exclamó ruborizada.

"Yo solo te pregunté si lo amabas no si querías tener algo con él" dijo con ingenuidad.

"Entonces la respuesta a tu pregunta es: no. Sin entes sentía amor por él ahora ya no lo siento" afirmó no muy convencida.

"Esta bien, Cleo… decidiré creerte"

"Gracias –bostezó- me voy a la cama Steph"

"Que duermas bien"

Cleo fue rumbo a si habitación sin notar al hechicero escondido.

"¿Lo escuchaste todo?" murmuró Steph mirando el cielo.

"Todo…" le contesto una voz.

"Te va a resultar difícil, Orphen"

"Lo se… mis esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando escuche que sentía rencor hacia mi. Pero se reavivaron cuando le hiciste esa astuta pregunta" dijo él dejándose ver. Estaba sonriendo.

"Me debes un agradecimiento entonces…" dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Si, Stephany. Gracias por todo"

"Solo te pido que tengas cuidado, Orphen. Ella esta herida y no me gustaría que la hicieras sufrir aún más"

"Eso es lo que menos deseo. Así que no tienes de que preocuparte"

"OK, amigo. Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches, amiga"

El hechicero negro se quedó un rato en el balcón contemplando las estrellas antes de volver a su cama con esperanzas renovadas.

Al día siguiente…

"¿Que le sucede, Maestro? Lo noto feliz"

"Nada, Magic. Solo que anoche supe algo que me alentó mucho"

"Hola muchachos" saludó Steph.

"Hola, Steph" saludó sonriente Orphen.

"Orphen, tengo que pedirte un favor"

"Dime…"

"Se trata de un trabajo… un amigo tiene problemas con uso bandidos que le roban las reces, me pidió ayuda y yo pensé en ti. Te pagará bien"

"No se Steph, tu sabes que estoy acompañando a Cleo"

"Yo la convenceré de que retrase un poco la partida… acepta, por favor"

"Vamos, Maestro. Hace mucho que no hacemos nada… nos vendría bien un poco de ejercicio ñ.ñ"

"Esta bien -suspiró- dile a tu amigo que lo ayudaremos"

_Fin del capitulo… _

**NdeA: **Je… espero que les guste este capitulo, ya saben más o menos como se siente la rubia. Prometí que las Navidades le traerían dos capítulos y… lo voy a cumplir. Así que subo hoy uno por Noche Buena y mañana otro por Navidad. Espero que queden satisfechas… que me costo escribirlos ¬¬

Too Luna: Je… quien no quisiera ese tipo de clases y más con un profesor así, tan dispuesto y apuesto. Apropósito… como estas eso de que soy retorcida ¿?¿?¿? òó debo tomarlo como una elogio o critica¿?¿? ¬¬

Too Chiaki-chan: Todas queremos ese tipo de clases aún si es que ya supiéramos besar, mentiría con tal de que Orphen me diera clases.

Too Akiko: Na… yo quería que pase algo rapidito… porque no pienso extender muchio el fic. Y lo del regalo va para mañana ñ.ñ

Too el resto: gracias por seguir leyendo el fic. Si no fuera por uds. ya estaría depre :P


	9. CAP VIII: Protegeme espada de Baltanders

_**Y como lo prometido es deuda…**_

CAPITULO 9: _"¡Protégeme, espada de Baltanders!"_

"¿No quedamos en que decidiría yo donde iríamos?" se quejaba Cleo.

"Esto es trabajo Cleo, será dinero para todos" explico Magic.

"¡Llevamos tres horas caminando! ¡Y todavía no llegamos! ¡Encima luego tendremos que volver para seguir con nuestro viaje!" continuó.

"Te dije que te quedaras en lo de Steph con los enanos. Si quisiste venir te aguantas" gruño el hechicero negro.

Cleo lo fulmino con la mirada y no replico nada. Él tenía razón.

"Al fin, allí esta el lugar" anunció Orphen.

Cuando llegaron notaron cosas rotas y algunas ya destruidas. El dueño del lugar, amigo de Steph, les explico que era su vecino el atacante, quería sus tierras y al no conseguirlas por las buenas buscaba tenerlas por las malas. Diariamente mandaba un grupo de mercenario que mataban su ganado, les robaban o simplemente destruían o incendiaban algo.

Orphen y Magic trazaron un plan. Se ubicaron en lugares estratégicos mientras Cleo, Leki y el dueño y su esposa permanecían en la casa. Lamentablemente justo ese día el vecino se había cansado de esperar y llevo todo lo que tenía para echar definitivamente al dueño de las tierras que deseaba.

Dos horas luego de su llegada los hechiceros vieron llegar a un grupo de hombres fuertemente armados (no son armas de fuego ¡eh!¬¬). Se miraron, solos no podrían con todos a pesar de tener magia. Aún así, si el objetivo era la casa, tendrían que hacer todo lo que les fuera posible para defender la construcción y a sus ocupantes. Orphen salió de su escondite para razonar con los "visitantes".

"¿Adonde creen que van?" preguntó con arrogancia.

"¿Y tu quien eres muchacho?" quiso saber el jefe del grupo.

"Fui contratado por el dueño de estas tierras para repeler a cualquier atacante"

"¿Tu solo?" todos rieron con sorna.

"Soy un hechicero de la Torre de los Colmillos .vio los gestos de sorpresa de todos- Ah… veo que la conocen. Así que les advierto que si no se largan voy a tener que mandarles algunos hechizos. No se los recomiendo" dijo sonriente.

"¡Cállate insolente! Nosotros somos más y no le tenemos miedo a un simple hechicero"

"No estoy solos… ¿Magic?"

"¿Si, Maestro?" respondió el aludido al salir de su escondite.

"¡Ja! Si no le tememos a un hechicero menos le vamos a temer a un niño"

"Espero que no se arrepienta de sus palabra Sr."

Una flecha llegó de la nada. Orphen apenas pudo esquivarla. La batalla empezó y los hechiceros llevaban la de perder. Pero tenía algo a su favor: la magia, el temor que causó esta noticia en los hombres y el plan que idearon.

Derrotaron fácilmente a la mitad pero quedaba la otra y su cansancio iba en aumento. Magic fue el primero en recibir una ataque le cortó el hombro izquierdo. Luego fue Orphen que fue herido en el pecho (NOOO ¿Cómo se atreven? Justo ahí… en ese torso de infarto). Luchó por no perder el conocimiento, en ese momento una flecha se clavó en su muslo haciéndolo gritar.

Cleo estaba atónita, ante el primer signo de herida ella cerró sus ojos y comenzó a llorar, no podía mandar a Leki a ayudarlos porque si el enemigo decidía irrumpir en la casa ellos estarían desprotegidos. El grito de Orphen la hizo abrir bruscamente los ojos y observar la escena. Se paralizó, un gran miedo se apoderó de ella. Calló de rodillas al suelo sollozando con fuerza.

"Alguien ayúdelos por favor –susurraba- no quiero que muera… Baltanders, si estas ahí escúchame… sálvalo, te lo ruego. Si el muere yo ya no deseo vivir. Por favor Baltanders. ¡Ayúdalo!"

Las letras que descansaban en la espina dorsal de Cleo empezaron a tomar un color verde brillante. Una a una fueron prendiéndose, finalmente todo el cuerpo de la muchacha brilló, encegueciendo al matrimonio que miraban perplejos.

La rubia empezó a sentir retorcijones en el estomago. Se todo la zona y sintió una extraña dureza. Presionó el lugar y vio algo que la hizo pronunciar:

"¡Baltanders!"

La espada salió de su estomago haciéndose presente frente a sus ojos. Con una sonrisa la tomo entre sus manos y corrió fuera del lugar ignorando el grito de advertencia el dueño del lugar.

"¡Orphen!"

Él se alarmó al verla, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver que ella le arrojaba algo. Cuando tomo en sus manos el objeto, vio, incrédulo, que se trataba nada más y nada menos que la espada de Baltanders. Cleo se quitó la pulsera con la joya y también se la arrojó.

"¡Úsala!" gritó.

Con la ayuda de la espada fue fácil derrotar a los intrusos. Los que pudieron huir lo hicieron llevándose consigo a los heridos. Se vieron gestos de terror en esos hombres. Jamás volverían a molestar a estas personas.

Los que ocurrió después fue digno de una película de ciencia ficción. Espada y pulsera se separaron. La pulsera cayó al piso pero la espada queda flotando en el aire, adquirió posición horizontal y, con una velocidad impresionante, se dirigió hacia Cleo. Ella se paralizó al verla venir.

"¡Muévete, Cleo!" exclamó Orphen horrorizado.

Ella no pudo siquiera respirar. Pero cuando la espada hizo contacto con ella simplemente se hundió en su cuerpo sin causarle ningún daño o dolor. Las letras volvieron a formarse en su espalda. La ojiazul y la espada volvieron a ser una. Eso fue lo último que vio el hechicero antes de desmayare.

Orphen despertó al oír una bonita voz que cantaba una melodía de amor bastante conocida. Intentó moverse pero el dolor en su pecho y la pierna se lo impidieron. Tenía todo el torso vendado más el muslo derecho. Ahora miró a la persona que estaba cantando. Sonrió, era Cleo.

"¡Orphen! –exclamó ella al verlo observarla- Despertaste…"

"Tu hermosa voz lo hizo…"

Cleo frunció la frente. Ella no estaba acostumbrada que justamente EL le dijera esas cosas. Seguro eran los efectos del sedante que Steph le había aplicado. Le sonrió.

"Lamente haberte despertado. Stephany dice que debes descansar"

"No te preocupes. Acércate Cleo –dijo palmeando un costado de la cama- siéntate a mi lado…"

Ella obedeció.

"Cleo… la espada, ¿Cómo fue que…?"

"No lo se. Yo solo le pedí ayuda y ella salió de mi"

"Esto es muy extraño…"

"Steph dice que como la espada me protege, cuando percibió que yo quería que ayudara a la gente que quiero tomo la decisión de materializarse para cumplir mi deseo…" (Je… la espada tiene conciencia…¬¬)

"¿Tu me quieres…?" preguntó él tomándola de la mano. (Y cambiando drásticamente de tema :P)

Ella lo miró. Si lo quería, se había dado cuenta cuando lo oyó gritar de dolor y ella pensó que él moriría. Se odiaba por sentir ese estúpido rencor que le impedía responder a esa pregunta que le hacía.

Orphen se sintió mal al comprender que ella dudaba. Se veía tan bonita mordiéndose el labio inferior y con cara de tristeza. Se sentía cansado, dolorido y adormecido, así que no le importó las consecuencias, acarició la mejilla de Cleo y la obligo a acercarse a él. No opuso resistencia, se acercó y apoyó ambas manos a los costados del cuerpo de Orphen. Se besaron tiernamente….

Sufrieron mucho durante la batalla creyendo que se perderían para siempre. Su beso paso de tierno a apasionado. Ella se acercó más a él y ladeo la cabeza para profundizar el beso y permitir la entrada de la lengua del hechicero.

"¡¡¡WWWHHHAAA! –gritó Volcan al entrar a la habitación- ¡QUE ASCO! ¿Que están haciendo?"

Enseguida Cleo rompió el contacto, se levantó completamente ruborizada y salió disparada de la habitación.

"¡Cleo! –la llamó Orphen sin éxito- ¡Eres un maldito inoportuno Volcan!"

"¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que uds. quieran hacer sus asquerosidades sin trabar la puerta, hechicero!"

"¡Vete de aquí si no quieres que te mate!"

"¡Yo no te temo hechicero! ¡Así que no me des órdenes!"

Volcan se paralizó y abrió grande sus ojos cuando una luz blanca pasó surcando su oreja derecha.

"¿Decías…?" preguntó sarcástico el hechicero.

Volcan no perdió tiempo y salio del cuarto.

Orphen suspiró. ¡Maldito enano! Sonrió al recordar el beso. Si ella no se animó a decirles con palabras que lo quería ese contacto si lo hizo. Pondría todo de si para recuperarse lo antes posible para poder conquistar definitivamente a esa niña que lo volvía loco.

_Fin del capitulo…_

**NdeA: **Feliz Navidad para todos! Y prospero año nuevo… porque el otro capi viene para Reyes )


	10. CAO IX: El profesor Orphen

CAPITULO 10: _"El profesor Orphen"_

Ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente. Gracias a la magia de Magic y Steph todo fue más sencillo a la hora de curar el cuerpo de Orphen. Luego de su último encuentro –aquel que Volcan interrumpió- Cleo evitaba deliberadamente estar a solas con el hechicero herido (Que tonta òó) Siempre buscaba que una o dos personas estén en la habitación cuando ella estaba.

No estaba segura de cómo reaccionar al estar cerca de él después de lo que había pasado. Sus sentimientos estaban muy entrecruzados. Declaró que lo odiaba pero eso que la hacia sentir no era odio exactamente. Y como no quería enfrentar el problema –en este caso seria darse cuenta de lo que sentía- simplemente evitaba pensar en ello y la mejor manera era estar alejada de la fuente del problema: Orphen.

Por su parte, el hechicero, no estuvo de muy buen humor durante su recuperación. Nunca tuvo oportunidad de estar a solas con ella. Y eso era muy frustrante, teniendo en cuenta que cada vez que la veía sentía unos deseos irrefrenables de besarla. Por suerte ya estaba recuperado y volvería al ataque con respecto a Cleo. No era tonto (Claro que no!) se daba cuenta de que ella lo evitaba, entonces decidió que lo mejor era no incomodarla y seguir con el plan de "enseñarle" a besar.

Su plan era hacerle creer que siendo él únicamente un profesor, cada vez que se besaban, no había sentimientos involucrados (Se… que yo no me chupo el dedo) Así ella caería lentamente hasta estar seguro de que el amor era mutuo y que ella había dejado de sentir rencor hacia él. ¿Un buen plan, no? Solo faltaba que ella aceptara ser su alumna… era lo más difícil.

Ya estaban en marcha denuevo. Se despidieron de Steph y ahora visitarían una ciudad famosa por sus chocolates, que Cleo (Y secretamente todos los demás) se moría por probar. Magic, Volcan y Dochin iniciaban la caravana a pie, seguidos de Cleo y Leki y Orphen a la retaguardia.

Él se acerco silenciosamente hacia ella y vio como fruncía el ceño, iba sumida en sus pensamientos. Le hizo una señal a Leki para que se adelantara, como él no obedeció enseguida tuvo que amenazarlo. Así se quedo solo con la rubia.

"Dime Cleo… -comentó como de pasada- Al final nunca seguimos con tos clases. ¿Por qué?"

"¿Eh? ¿Clases?" preguntó confundida.

"Si… ¿No te acuerdas de que te estaba enseñando a besar?"

Cleo detuvo su andar completamente ruborizada.

"Yo… eh… no necesito que me sigas enseñando" balbuceó.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto con inocencia.

"¡Porque no! ¡Y no vuelvas con el tema!" gritó.

"No entiendo porque no quieres, yo solo te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda, siendo que besas tan horrorosamente mal" comento él mirándose las manos.

"¿Que…? –dijo ceñuda- Habías dicho que estuve bien"

"Mentí" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella volvió a enrojecer, pero de ira.

"Aún así no quiero que me enseñes" mascullo con los puños apretados.

"Tu te lo pierdes –siguió caminado delante de ella- Ah… -suspiró- pobre del que te bese por primera vez" dijo con fingido pesar.

"¡Cállate, estupido!" gruñó ella.

Ya era de noche cuando llegaron a un pueblo. Decidieron quedarse ahí para continuar viaje temprano en la mañana. Se hospedaron en un hotel.

Mientras el hechicero tomaba un baño en una bañera rebosante de espuma con la mitad del torso descubierto y sus musculosos brazos apoyados al borde de la misma (jejeje… babosa) pensaba en como convencería a Cleo para que tomara sus "clases". Sabía que se iba negar y manejar a una persona con el carácter de ella era difícil. Terminó su baño y se colocó una toalla alrededor de la cintura mientras que con otra se secaba el cabello. (OO) haciendo esto entro a su habitación solo para encontrarse a la rubia de sus pensamientos sentada en SU cama esperándolo.

Al verlo tan ligero de ropa ella desvió la mirada. Orphen sonrió ante ese gesto.

"¿Necesitas algo?"

"Errr… si… yo… este, decidí aceptar que me des esas clases" murmuró ella con la cabeza gacha.

Orphen por poco y se cae de la impresión. Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más. No esperaba este cambio de parecer tan repentino sin que él hubiese hecho nada como para convencerla.

"¡Perfecto! Me visto y comenzamos"

"¿Ahora?" preguntó sorprendida volviendo a mirarlo.

"Claro –afirmo- ¿Quién sabe si a la vuelta de la esquina encuentras al amor de tu vida? Debes estar preparada" (Je! Que hipócrita)

"Supongo…" dijo ella aún poco convencida.

"Bueno… voltéate que me voy a vestir"

"¿Eh? ¡Si!" dijo ruborizándose nuevamente.

'¡Que estupida!' pensaba '¿Porque estoy haciendo esto? No necesito que nadie me enseñe… mucho menos él, porque lo odio. Bueno… -seguía pensando- eso no es del todo cierto. La verdad es que ya se me esta pasando el enojo. Ya comprendí que no había nada más que hacer. Y además muero porque me bese. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! No pienses esas cosas. Esto es solo una lección, no debes disfrutarla Cleo'

Sintió como Orphen se sentaba junto a ella en la cama, la tomo de una mejilla y ella se paró como si tuviera un resorte.

"¿Que pasa?" preguntó él.

"Nada… es mejor hacerlo parados ¿No?"

Mejor sería recrear una situación verdadera. Así que ven y siéntate en mis piernas" dijo palmeándose esa región mencionada.

"¿Que?"

"Decidí que no solo te voy a enseñar a besar, también te voy a mostrar como debes comportarte cuando estés con un hombre. ¿Esta bien?"

"No creo que sea necesario –dijo ella retorciéndose las manos- con los besos basta"

"Vamos… no te pongas nerviosa. ¿No quedamos en que esto sería solo una enseñanza? –ella asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente- Ven entonces" dijo él extendiendo sus brazos.

Tras unos segundos de duda ella se sentó en el regazo del hechicero. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca.

"Ahora –dijo él atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo- rodea mi cuello con tus brazos –la guió para acomodarla- Así muy bien –se miraron a los ojos y Orphen la abrazó por la cintura- ¿Estas lista?"

"No" susurró ella.

Orphen suspiró.

"Esta bien, yo me voy a quedar así y cuando estés preparada tu inicias el beso ¿Ok?"

Ella asintió varias veces con la cabeza. Pasaron dos minutos enteros, en los cuales cada uno pasaba su vista de los labios a los ojos del otro, luego Cleo ladeó la cabeza y se acercó a besarlo.

Orphen apenas pudo reprimir el gemido que se agolpó en su garganta. Espero muy ansioso volver a besarla, no sabía si podía contener todo ese deseo que tenía dentro. Pero debía hacerlo, no quería asustarla y retroceder todo lo que hacía avanzado.

Se sorprendió al notar lo rápido que ella aprendía, ya que fue ella la que introdujo la lengua en su boca primero. A pesar de sus esfuerzos no pudo evitar tocar una de las piernas de la rubia y empezar a subir la mano hasta llegar a la cola de la chica. Allí apretó con fuerza haciendo que a ella se le escapara un gemido de placer. La tomo con posesividad y la tendió en la cama, de espaldas, para después, sin perder el contacto de sus bocas, ubicarse encima de ella. Enseguida introdujo la mano libre por debajo de la camisa de Cleo para aprisionar un seno.

El siguiente gemido de la ojiazul fue lo que lo trajo a la realidad. Se maldijo mentalmente por perder el control nuevamente. Aunque no quería tendría que romper el contacto. Sentía que ella estaba entregada y que, si lo quería, podría hacerle el amor esa noche. Sin embargo, no deseba eso (por el momento) necesitaba que sea especial para ella, saber si el sentimiento era mutuo y no solo la necesidad de satisfacer una calentura por parte de la rubia. (¬¬ ¿Que importa eso?)

Muy a su pesar rompió todo contacto con la joven. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas. Sintió una punzada de dolor en su miembro al no ser atendido y que Cleo lo este mirando con deseo con esos hermosos ojos azules no lo ayudaban en nada. Suspiró para calmarse, su amigo tendría que esperar por ahora.

"Creo que por hoy esta bien, Cleo" dijo con un hilo de voz.

La expresión de frustración de ella tampoco lo ayudo en su decisión. La dejo salir de abajo suyo y sin querer ella rozo con una mano la entrepierna del hechicero haciéndolo estremecer.

Lo pensó mejor, solo debía detenerla y arrojarla a la cama sin importarle las consecuencias. No, no debía ser así. La primera vez de ella debía ser especial y no un encuentro salvaje.

Cleo se acomodó la ropa y fue hacia la puerta.

"Mañana seguimos con las clases, Cleo" dijo Orphen 'Y Dios quiera que pueda contenerme' pensó.

"Como digas" contestó ella antes de salir.

Orphen suspiró y empezó a desvestirse para darse otro baño… de agua bien fría.

"No se voy a poder seguir con esta farsa durante mucho tiempo" comentó al ver la notoria erección que tenía.

_Fin del capítulo…_

**NdeA: **Que les pareció este capitulo ¿?¿?¿? Yo quiero un profe así! Espero que les guste y adivinen… EL PROXIMO CAPI ES EL LEMON! No desesperen chicas, que según mi amiga me salio bueno ñ/ñ.

Muchas gracias a todas por sus r/r espero que les haya gustado el capi doble por las fiestas y este es por Reyes XD (Tan infantiles nosotras)

Nos vemos para fines de enero con el Lemon! Sayonara!


	11. CAP X: El fin de las lecciones Lemon

**ADVERTENCIA:** Como les dije en el capitulo anterior, este chap es LEMON. Si bien no es muy fuerte a aquellos que no les resulte agradable este tipo de escenas no la lean o si lo hacen queda a conciencia de uds., lo mismo va para los menores de edad NO LO LEAS, pero si lo haces: que nadie te vea y no me eches la culpa òó… que sobre aviso no hay reclamo!

CAPITULO 11: _"El fin de las lecciones"_

"Es definitivo… si no puedes contra ellos UNETELES" se dijo Cleo en un suspiro. Ya se había dado cuenta, acepto esta tontería de las clases con Orphen para que él pueda besarla y al mismo tiempo no sentir remordimientos por estar haciendo algo que se dijo era prohibido. Toda si convicción y "odio" hacia él se fue al tacho de basura desde que lo vio aquella vez en el bosque –en el reencuentro- lo amaba y no había nada que ella pueda hacer para evitarlo.

Saber esto le dolía, porque su relación –más allá de los besos- seguía siendo igual y por más que Asali (Grrr) este casada y embarazada no creía que el hechicero haya dejado de amarla. Así pues todo era como antes; Cleo enamorada y sufriendo y Orphen igual de arrogante y sin sentir nada por ella. (Que equivocada estaba…)

"¿Maestro…?" llamó Magic.

"Dime…"

"¿Ud. le dijo o hizo algo a Cleo?"

"Nop, no lo hice nada"

"¿Entonces porque ha estado tan ausente y pensativa toda la mañana?"

"Ni idea. Yo también quiero saberlo. No me gusta verla así" admitió Orphen en tono preocupado.

Ya habían llegado a la ciudad de los chocolates. Durante los cuatros días que tuvieron de trayecto Orphen y Cleo siguieron con sus "clases". Él puso todo de si para aparentar frialdad e indiferencia, es por eso que ella tenía esa absurda idea que él no la amaba y estaba deprimida por la esa causa. El hechicero representaba muy bien su papel.

Cleo suspiro. Resuelto su dilema personal-mental ahora solo que quedaba arreglar el asunto: las susodichas clases de besos. Estaba sentada en la hierba fuera del hotel donde se hospedaban, frunció el ceño al ver como Orphen y Magic la observaban fijamente. Se acercó a ellos lentamente.

"Orphen… ¿puedo hablarte un segundo?"

"Seguro Cleo, vamos a mi habitación" (Cha-cha-cha-chan)

"Err… ¿Por qué ahí?" pregunto algo incomoda.

"¿Queres que hablemos en privado, no?"

"Bueno… si, pero…" balbuceó.

"Bien, vamos" sin darle tiempo a protestar la arrastro escaleras arriba, no sin antes susurrarle a su discípulo: "Que por nada del mundo nos molesten"

Ante tal orden Magic, algo sorprendido, solo pudo asentir varias veces.

"Espero que no pase nada malo" pensó el rubio en voz alta.

"Ya estamos aquí. ¿Que querías decirme?" preguntó Orphen cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

"Orphen –tragó saliva- yo… ya, este… no quiero seguir con las clases" dijo rápidamente.

Cubetazo de agua fría para el hechicero negro.

"¿Porque?" atinó a decir.

'Porque no me quiero volver loca' pensó. "Creo que ya tuve suficiente. No me considero una experta, pero supongo que ya aprendí lo básico y quiero dejarlo"

'No, no, no… ¿Por qué justo ahora?' pensó él. "No estoy de acuerdo" gruñó.

"¿Eh?"

"No quiero que dejemos de hacer esto" dejo acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

"N-No entiendo porque no quieres. Es mi decisión después de todo"

Y en verdad que no entendía. Estaba segura que él se sentiría aliviado cuando ella le dijera que quería terminar las clases. No se esperaba esta rotunda negativa.

"¿Quieres que te explique porque no quiero?" dijo aprisionándola entre sus brazos.

Desconcierto total para Cleo. Al no salirle las palabras afirmó con la cabeza para animarlo a continuar.

"Porque yo no podría vivir sin sentir tu aroma –la olió-, sin poder percibir la suavidad de tu piel –le acarició una mejilla-, sin poder sentir el calor de tu cuerpo cuando está en contacto con el mío –la abrazó más fuerte haciendo que ella se ruborizara violentamente- y, sobre todo… moriría si no volviera a probar la dulzura de tus labios" terminó su "explicación" devorando los labios de su "alumna", quien no comprendía nada.

Cleo no sabía si seguía dormida y estaba soñando o si Orphen le estaba gastando una broma. A pesar de que ninguna tomo como "clases" lo que hacía ella aprendió. Sus instintos la llevaron a rodear el cuello de Orphen con los brazos y pegarse más a él. Devolvió el beso con la misma voracidad que él exigía. Pero… se quedaron sin aire muy pronto.

Se separaron apenas y se miraron a los ojos. Era evidente el deseo en los ojos de él y el desconcierto en los de ella. Sin darle tiempo a nada Orphen volvió a atacar los labios de la rubio llevándola a la cama y tenderla en ella. Muy a su pesar Cleo lo empujo para verlo a la cara.

"Orphen… yo… este… ¿que me quisiste decir con eso?" fue lo único que su perturbada mente pudo articular.

"¿No fui claro acaso?" dijo antes de empezar a besar el cuello de la ojiazul.

Orphen sintió que ella estaba tensa y dura como una estatua. Se separo de la chica con un suspiro y la miró a los ojos. Sonrió a ver la confusión en esos hermosos ojos azules que lo volvían loco.

"¿Necesitas que te lo diga, verdad?" preguntó sacándole un mechón de rubio cabello del rostro.

"¿Decirme que?" a estas alturas ella no sabía como no había perdido la capacidad de hablar y pensar.

"Que te amo, tontita"

"¿QUE?" 'Ah, si –pensó- esto definitivamente es unos de esos sueños que solía tener con Orphen como actor invitado' Que pena… parecía tan real que casi se lo estaba creyendo. Soltó un bufido de frustración.

Este acto sorprendió completamente al hechicero. Levantando ambas cejas y con una media sonrisa preguntó:

"¿Y eso a que viene?"

"No te preocupes. No es tu culpa"

"No entiendo" dijo él con el entrecejo fruncido.

"Que no es tu culpa. Soy yo quien esta soñando otra vez lo mismo. Es raro que parezca tan real" dijo extrañada.

Al entender lo que ella trataba de decirle no pudo contener una carcajada.

"Te tengo una noticia bonita –le besó el cuello- No estas soñando –susurró en el oído de Cleo- aunque me halaga que hayas tenido sueños como estos" afirmó dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Ella frunció el ceño.

"Si estoy soñando. Solamente en sueños tu podrías decirme que me amas"

"¿Ah, si? ¿Y si estuvieras soñando… podrías sentir algo como esto? –descendió una mano sobre el vientre de Cleo levantó su falda e introdujo su mano debajo de las bragas (bombacha pa' los argentinos) de la chica. Cleo abrió grande los ojos- ¿O esto?" dijo antes de meter un dedo dentro de ella.

Cleo dio un respingo y ronroneó de placer mientras él seguía tocándola. Sin embargo, de repente, frunció el ceño y lo miró.

"Veo que ya lo comprendiste –dijo él- Ahora, si me permites, voy a seguir donde me quedé" sacó su mano de aquel lugar y comenzó a tocarle la pierna mientras la besaba en distintas partes.

"¿Entonces no estoy soñando?" preguntó ella aún sin creérselo.

"Nop. Te amo Cleo –dijo contra su cuello- y quiero que seas mía…"

Ella tragó saliva, nunca nadie le había hablado con ese evidente deseo en la voz. Su corazón latía con fuerza. ¡Era verdad! ¡Mejor que un sueño! La amaba… Dios, que lindo se había oído. A pesar de habérselo dicho de esa manera tan retorcida típica de Orphen. Primero llamándola tonta y luego diciéndole que quiere acostarse con ella. ¡GLUP!

No sabía si estaba preparada, pero se sentía tan bien lo que él le hacía. Antes que nada necesitaba saber algo. Tomo la cabeza de su amado entre sus manos para obligarlo a verla a los ojos. Él ya se encontraba besando los pechos de ella.

"¿Y Asali?" preguntó en un susurro.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír.

"¿Que con ella?"

'Grrr… maldito hechicero' pensó molesta. "¡Contéstame si no quieres que me vaya!" amenazó enojada.

"Ella no debe preocuparte, la quiero como a una hermana y a ti –la beso en los labios- como a una mujer"

"Te amo Orphen" dijo con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Sonrieron un momento y luego se besaron con desesperación. Él la levantó para poder terminar de sacarle el vestido y luego siguió el sostén que casi fue arrancado con violencia. Cleo hizo lo propio con el chaleco y la remera de su amor. Una vez sin prendas ella comenzó a besar y mordisquear el pecho de Orphen.

Solo la dejo hacerlo por unos cortos minutos, la deseaba tanto que no podía esperar a que ella explorara su cuerpo. Necesitaba poseerla ya o se volvería loco. En pocos segundos se desprendió se sus pantalones y fueron a parar con el resto de su ropa, luego siguieron los calzones.

Cleo observo esa imponente estructura que se erguía frente a ella y pudo contener las ganas de tocarlo. El gemido del hechicero la sobresalto. Cuando estaba acercando la otra mano para tocar el miembro con ambas él la detuvo.

"No Cleo –dijo con voz ronca- Si me la tocas no voy a poder contenerme"

La tendió por completo en la cama y la despojo de la última prenda de vestir que tenía.

"¿Estas lista?"

No sabía para que, pero su cuerpo gritaba que deseaba más que los besos que Orphen le había dado, así que asintió con nerviosismo.

Sin esperar más la penetro lentamente. Lo confundió darse cuenta que ella ni se tensaba ni se quejaba por el dolor. Cleo solo gimió de placer y lo abrazó incitándolo a más. Sino hubiese sido porque sintió su barrera y por la sangre en las sábanas hubiese pensado que ella no era virgen.

Más tarde Orphen meditaría el asunto y llegaría a la conclusión de que al estar unida a la espada, esta evitaba que ella sintiera cierto tipo de dolores. Como por ejemplo los premenstruales y los comunes dolores de cabeza (Que suertuda).

Libre que tener que reconfortarla del dolor de su primera vez Orphen se dejo llevar. Flexiono las piernas de Cleo para permitirse una entrada más cómoda y profunda. Embestía a su amada rubia mientras ambos gemían desde el fondo de su ser diciéndose palabras de amor. Dejo de abrazarla para poder besar y apretar con salvajismo los rosados pechos de ella, sin dejar de penetrarla.

Por su parte Cleo no paraba de repetir el nombre de su amado y clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de él. Desde que se dio cuanta de que lo amaba estuvo deseando esto. Estaba agradecida con el destino, esta era su primara vez y con Orphen: Un sueño hecho realidad para ella. (Y lo sería para muchas de nosotras T.T)

El hechicero dio una última embestida antes de llegar al clímax con la rubia. Lo llenó de satisfacción sentir que llegaron juntos al orgasmo, se derrumbó sobre el cuerpo sudoroso y sonrojado de Cleo y la abrazó.

"¿Viste que no era un sueño?" susurró junto al oído de ella.

"Si fue un sueño. Pero fue un sueño hecho realidad" dijo ella haciendo sonreír al hechicero.

La abrazó con más fuerza, los cubrió a ambos con una sábana y se quedaron dormidos enseguida.

_Fin del capitulo…_

**NdeA:** bue… este es el segundo LEMON que escribo pero el primero que publico. En serio ahora les pido que me dejen review para saber que les pareció. La única persona que lo leyó me dijo que le había gustado. Pero yo no se uds. que son mis lectoras. Así que espero su opinión. Otra cosa… este fic ya esta llegando a su final. Así que espero que lo estén disfrutando.

Hasta la próxima!


	12. CAP XI: Una pareja dispareja

CAPITULO 12: _"Una pareja dispareja… pero pareja al fin"_

Despertaron a las dos horas de consumar su amor. Ahora estaban abrazados y sonriendo como tontos soñadores. (¬¬) Pero como en el momento en que hicieron el amor saltearon la hora del almuerzo y sus estómagos estaban protestando el hecho.

"Debemos levantarnos, Cleo. Tengo hambre"

"Lo se… yo también"

Aún así ninguno hizo además alguno de levantarse o desprenderse del abrazo hasta 20 minutos más tarde.

Orphen fue el primero el levantarse de la cama, dando el siguiente panorama a Cleo (Y a las lectoras): un trasero ni grande ni pequeño, normal pero perfecto; que se tensaba con cada paso del hechicero. Piernas musculosas con alguna que otra cicatriz de batallas anteriores, aún así Cleo sabía que la piel en esa zona era sedosa y cubierta por muy pocos vellos. Espalda pequeña pero firme y marcada por el ejercicio.

El hombre volteó y se desperezó dando una vista delantera a la rubia. Tenía un torso marcado que nada tendría que envidiar a una estatua de guerrero romano. Pálida, por ka poca luz solar que solía recibir, estaba extasiada observando cada pequeño movimiento que hacia. Pero le faltaba algo más, bajo la mirada y se concentro en… su miembro. Ahora no se erguía orgulloso como hace horas antes, se ruborizó por estar mirando tan descaradamente su entrepierna, pero le llamaba mucho la atención (A nosotras también ñ.ñ) Ella sabía que podía alcanzar el doble de tamaño con la debida estimulación y que era duro y caliente al tacto.

"¿No te vas a vestir?" preguntó Orphen divertido al notar como ella lo observaba.

"Eh… si, ya voy"

Se levantó apresuradamente y recogió sus ropas –que estaban regadas por todo el lugar-.Se puso ceñuda y se encamino al baño.

"¿Adonde vas?"

"A vestirme al baño" respondió ruborizada.

"Nop. Hazlo aquí que yo también tengo derecho a admirarte"

"¿Eh?"

"Vi como observabas mi maravilloso cuerpo mientras me vestía. Ahora es tu turno de dejarme hacer lo mismo ;)"

Cleo abrió la boca y se ruborizó aún más. Pensó que lo estaba mirando disimuladamente. Aunque pensándolo bien… si se lo proponía podría hacer un dibujo del cuerpo de Orphen con los ojos cerrados. Le dio la espalda al hechicero y comenzó a vestirse.

Cuando termino de prenderse el corpiño (sostén) vio como el hechicero sonreía abiertamente, con una pizca de picardía. Estaba parada frente al espejo de cuerpo entero de la habitación, osea que él podía ver el frente de su cuerpo a través del mismo. Se miró.

Su cuerpo ya no era el de una niña pequeña, estaba muy bien proporcionada y su piel seguía siendo como la de una bebé; no entendía porque el sonreía al verla. Pudo distinguir que él observaba un punto un punto en especial de su cuerpo, así que bajo su mirada para ver que era tan divertido.

Sintió rubor y enojo al mismo tiempo. Allí a la derecha, a centímetros de su ombligo había una marca, o mejor dicho una mordida, podía ver claramente signo de dientes sobre su piel. Estaba rojo alrededor, pero sabía que, más tarde, se le pondría morado. Se dio vuelta para encarar al hechicero, que se encontraba plácidamente desparramado en la cama. Todavía con su sonrisa pícara.

"Eres un salvaje Orphen… mira lo que me hiciste" dijo señalando la zona dañada.

"¿Yo, salvaje…? –dijo fingiendo sorpresa- ¿Y que hay de ti?"

El se acercó a ella y señalo su cuello.

"Mira…"

Allí ella vio una marca de un beso que fue más allá. Una a la izquierda y otro dos más a la derecha.

"No es lo mismo" se defendió una tanto ruborizada y desviando la vista a cualquier lugar que no sea él.

"Lo se –dijo atrapándola por la cintura y empezando a besar el cuello de ella- Perdoname que te haya marcado. Pero me hiciste perder el control, Cleo. Te deseaba demasiado"

Se _devoraron_ los labios por unos minutos hasta que él se separó para preguntar:

"¿No te hice daño, verdad? ¿Sentiste dolor?"

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Que extraño…" murmuró Orphen.

"Childman me dijo que la espada de Baltanders me protegería de muchas cosas. Creo que menciono algo como que yo no sentiría dolor por cosas menores" dijo pensativa.

"Yo pensé lo mismo. ¡Enhorabuena!" celebró él con una sonrisa.

¡BROM!

Ambos rieron al escuchar una nueva protesta de sus estómagos y salieron abrazados de la habitación para poder comer.

"¡Pst! ¡Eh! ¡Tú! ¡Magic!"

"¿Que quieres, Volcan?"

"¿Que les pasa al hechicero y a la niña? Hoy no bajaron a almorzar y ahora no están peleando como siempre por un trozo de carne. Además ve como se miran y sonríen como tontos; se que lo son… pero hoy parecen más tontos que de costumbre" le susurró al hechicero menor.

Magic sonrió mirando a la pareja.

"No lo se muy bien, pero me lo imagino"

**XXXXXX**

Cleo y Orphen acababan de dar la noticia a sus compañeros de viaje con respecto a su nieva relación. Dos se lo tomaron muy bien y uno no demasiado, es que definitivamente no los entendía.

"Que bien maestro, Cleo, los felicito"

"Gracias, Magic" dijo Cleo sonriente mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de la mano derecha de Orphen.

"Yo también los felicito" agregó Dochin.

"Gracias, enano"

"Es una broma no –dijo por fin Volcan- ¿Acaso no te escuchamos quejarte todo nuestro viaje diciendo que el hechicero era un monstruo, una escoria o algo tan insignificante que ni siquiera valía la pena acordarte de él? Dijiste que él sería del último hombre en la tierra del que te enamoraría" agregó exasperado. Definitivamente esa niña rubia estaba loca.

"E-eso es cosa del pasado" respondió ella negando con una mano y riendo nerviosamente.

Orphen parecía molesto y tenía un _tic_ en la ceja derecha.

"Ya sabia que estabas demente niña, pero esto sinceramente supera tu locura" dijo Volcan mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"**La melodía…**"

"¡No, Maestro!"

"¡No, Orphen! –gritó Cleo deteniéndolo junto con Magic- ¡No lo ataques, él solo está diciendo tonterías!"

"¡Tsk! Allá ustedes con sus locuras, yo me voy a buscar algo de comer" dijo Volcan saliendo del lugar.

"¡Yo te acompaño hermano!" dijo Dochin saliendo temeroso detrás del heredero de Masmaturia.

"¡Ya suéltenme! –dijo el hechicero negro desasiéndose del agarre de los rubios- Ese mocoso… ya me las pagará"

Así Orphen también salió rumbo al patio para liberar un poco su furia destruyendo alguna roca con su magia.

"Así que… -empezó Magic- Son novios ¿eh?"

"Sip… aunque no lo creas. Y aunque no yo lo crea todavía" respondió ella sonriente.

"En verdad me alegra mucho, Cleo. Ya se estaban tardando en declararse. Yo sabía que tu no podrías odiarlo como decías"

"Aquello me afectó mucho, Magic. Pero tienes razón en el fondo yo también sabia que no odiaba a Orphen, sino todo lo contrario"

Hubo un silencio en el cual cada uno medito las palabras del otro.

"¿Y… que tanto hicieron todo este tiempo en la habitación juntos?"

"¡MAGIC!"

_Fin del capitulo…_

**NdeA: **je… lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir este capitulo, pero estaba falta de inspiración ToT y no quería subir cualquier cosa solo por tener algo. Aún así este capitulo no me satisface demasiado. Excepto el fanservice que hice a pedido de mi amiga Core ñ.ñ ¿Que les pareció el cuerpo de Orphen? Espero que les haya dado mucha imaginación y que no haya parecido muy morbo la parte donde ella describe "eso". Entiéndala estaba impresionada, porque ella no conocía "uno" y "ese" era el primero que veía XD

Bueno… seguro que el fic sigue durante 3 o 4 capis como máximo, porque la historia ya no da para más.

**Alice Pastén:** me alegra que te haya emocionado el LEMON, la verdad que a mí también me emocionó escribirlo ñ.ñ es más me hubiese gustado ser ella XD Espero que disfrutes también este fanservice ;D

**AkikoSamaN: **wow… si me di cuenta que te gusto el LEMON y por lo que leí todas la lectoras lo disfrutaron tanto como vos ;)

**Chiaki-chan: **je… que bueno que te gusto. Y lamento haberte desesperado por leer… pero ese era justo mi cometido muajajajajaja risa macabra Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado también XD

**Luna Sol Nocturno**: sip, fue muy tierno… porque teniendo en cuenta todo por lo que habían pasado él no quería ser brusco con ella, considerando que era su primera vez y que ella estaba medio asustadita (pero impaciente) XD Pero que la primera vez haya sido tan tierna no significa que las próximas sean iguales ) Igual so leíste el fanservice de este capi habrás leído lo de "la marca", así que no fue del todo tierno que digamos XD

Un beso para todas! Espero sus r/r a ver que le pareció este capitulo ñ.ñ Hasta la próxima!

_Utena-Puchikonyu_


	13. CAP XII: Problemas

CAPITULO 13: "Problemas"

Un mes había pasado, desde que la rubia temperamental y el hechicero –más temperamental que ella- se habían puesto de novios. Si, un mes desde (que la fatídica relación, a opinión de Volcan) dio inicio. Por supuesto que conociendo la personalidad de cada uno nadie puede esperar que dicha relación haya sido todo color de rosas, como siempre peleaban por cualquier tontería y si a eso le sumamos los celos que generaban en cada uno que cualquiera de los dos sea admirado por alguien del sexo contrario, el resultado seria que un día se gritaban y otro no. Aún así estas peleas eran pequeñas y como bien dice el dicho que lo mejor de una pelea es la reconciliación… pueden imaginar que en las noches… bueno, eso… se reconciliaban.

Aun así si todo fuera tan sencillo no seria ellos: Cleo y Orphen…

-"Este lugar es horrible… siento que de momento a otro va salir algún ladrón y me va a robar hasta lo que no tengo…"- se quejaba nuevamente Cleo.

Ambos hechiceros resoplaron.

-"Te dije que te quedaras en el pueblo con los enanos, Cleo. Esto es trabajo… si quisiste venir te aguantas"- razono Orphen con toda la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Estaban en un pueblo _fantasma _por así decirlo. Buscaban un prófugo de la ley que había causado muchos robos y muertes en los últimos meses. Y los pobres hechiceros, ávidos por algo de acción, casi lloran al ver el cartel de BUSCADO y se lanzaron de lleno a su busca. Lo que no contaban es que Cleo se les quiera unir (Dochin y Volcan fueron más inteligentes y se quedaron a holgazanear en el pueblo cercano "cuidando las cosas"), la rubia llevaba quejando hace más de una hora. Si no fuera porque el moreno la amaba hace rato que estarían en medio de una batalla verbal. Magic solo sonreía forzadamente, admirando la paciencia de su maestro "Lo que hace el amor…" pensaba.

-"Me hubieses avisado que este pueblo daba escalofríos…"

-"No lo sabíamos, Cleo"- intervino Magic.

-"Tsk, deberían informarse mejor…"

-"Tu eres la única que se esta quejando, nosotros estamos acostumbrados a esto… no hace falta ninguna información"- Orphen ya mostraba signos de exasperación.

-"Aun así deberían hacerlo…"

-"¡BUENO YA BASTA!- gritó al fin el hechicero negro- ¡TE ADVERTIMMOS QUE ALGO ASI PODRIA PASAR!"

-"¡NO ME GRITES, ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA GRITARME?"

Orphen respiro hondo antes de contestar:

-"Soy tu novio, Cleo y tambien soy el que esta a cargo de AMBOS y si sigues quejándote me haces perder la concentración… ese tipo podría estar por aquí. Así que estate calladita que mientras más rápido lo encontremos más rápido nos iremos"

-"Que seas mi novio no te da derecho a gritarme"- masculló la rubia entre dientes.

Ambos hechiceros volvieron a resoplar.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

-"Bien… nosotros iremos en busca de información y tu quédate en la posada, Cleo"

-"Pero…"

-"Sin peros –gruño Orphen- Te traje porque no me quedo otra opción, pero no puedes ir con nosotros, Cleo. Si lo encontramos y tenemos que librar un batalla solo serias un estorbo"

-"Podría ayudar…"

-"No, Cleo –intervino esta vez Magic- Tu no sabes como trabajamos nosotros, además tu misma dijiste que este pueblo te daba miedo… mejor quédate aquí calladita y quietecita ¿si?"

No volvió a replicar pero por la expresión de su rostro uno podía ver que no estaba de acuerdo con los hechiceros.

---------------------

No fue sino hasta la noche que tanto Orphen como Magic regresaron a la Posada donde se encontraba Cleo. Lo primero que hicieron fue consumir una buena cena.

-"Entonces… ¿que pudieron averiguar?"

-"El tipo vive por estas tierras solo que, según algunos aldeanos, hace unos días ah ido de_ excursión_. ¡JA! Lo más seguro es que haya ido a robar a alguien, pero tenemos datos que nos dicen que entro mañana o pasado volverá"- relato Orphen.

-"Y eso es perfecto, ¿No, Maestro? Así podemos trazar un plan"

-"Sip. Pero mañana pensaremos en eso… ahora vamos a dormir"

Ya en la habitación tanto Cleo como Orphen se dieron un buen baño con burbujas y quien sabe que otra cosa aparte de bañarse hicieron mientras tanto…

-"¿Que es eso?"- quiso saber Orphen.

Cuando salieron del baño –ambos en toallas- el moreno decidió sentarse en la cama mientras se secaba el cabello. Por su parte la rubia prefirió vestirse enseguida, acto que Orphen aprovecho para poder, nuevamente, admirar el esbelto cuerpo de su mujer. Y al hacerlo noto algo extraño… algo que no debería estar allí, sino en otra parte.

Cleo miró a Orphen y vio la mirada del hechicero sobre su vientre. Al notar cual era el motivo de la pregunta hizo una mueca.

-"La verdad es que no se… esta allí desde hace tres días creo… no se porque"

-"Es muy extraño que haya cambiado de posición así porque si"

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-"No me dolió, así que no creo que represente algún problema"

-"Aún así es extrañísimo… cuando salgamos de esto buscaremos a Childman para preguntarle. No quiero sorpresas"

-"Como quieras"

Supongo que se preguntarán de qué estaban hablando, ¿No? Pues tal y como ella lo dijo hace unos tres días la línea de Baltanders, que debería estar sobre la espina dorsal de Cleo, ya no se encuentra allí. Muy por el contrario ahora dicha línea de letras se encuentra adornando el vientre de Cleo un poco debajo del ombligo. La causa… muy pronto la descubrirán.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

-"¡Maestro, Maestro! ¡Ya esta aquí!"

-"¿Que…?"- respondió un adormilado y sorprendido Orphen. Ya que su querido pupilo acababa de irrumpir en su habitación despertándolo a gritos.

-"¡Cállate, Magic!"- gruño Cleo tapando hasta la cabeza con las sabanas.

-"Explícate Magic"- dijo un ceñudo Orphen al muchacho.

-"El tipo al que venimos a buscar… acaba de llegar"

-"Bien… -suspiró- Vamos por el así nos largamos de una vez de este pueblucho"

Y lo encontraron enseguida… oh, si. Solo que la cosa no pintaba bien… ya que el tipo estaba en la taberna del lugar rodeado de al menos 25 hombres con caras de asesinos en series y fuertemente armados que actualmente lo miraban con mala cara.

-"A peores cosas nos hemos enfrentado"- dijo el moreno mientras se encogía de hombros.

Y la batalla empezó. Solo que nunca habían enfrentado a enemigos peores que estos y por lo que se veía llevaban las de perder.

-------------

-"Por favor Baltanders –rezaba Cleo- Si te necesitan acude a él… yo no importo, estaré bien aquí. Por favor no dejes que les pase nada"

Instantes después sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Algo así como un presentimiento que la hizo tener escalofríos. Entonces las letras en su vientre empezaron a brillar con una luz verde electrizante y la espada se materializó enfrente a sus ojos para luego desaparecer.

-"Encárgate de cuidarlos"- fue el rugo de Cleo cuando la espada despareció frente a sus ojos.

------------

En el lugar de la batalla Orphen se vio rodeado de 5 hombres, viendo su clara desventaja estaba por tomar medidas extremas cuando una luz verde lo cegó al igual que a sus contrincantes. Sonrió al ver que dicha luz provenía de la espada de Baltanders, así que sin dudarlo la tomo entre sus manos y procedí a dar batalla.

Así como la última vez que la uso, las cosas le resultaron ligeramente más fáciles. Sin embargo el tipo al que tenían que atrapar resultó ser un buen espadachín.

-"Si quieres atraparme hechicero, tendrás que derrotarme"- rugió antes de lanzar una estocada a Orphen.

Siguieron peleando sin darse tregua, hasta que las cosas salieron tal y como Orphen lo tenía planeado. Una vez inconciente procedió a atar a su presa.

-"Te derroté –exclamó sonriente- Y ahora me van a dar una buena fortuna por tu cabeza, también por tus secuaces… espero que me mandes una linda postal desde tu celda"

-"¿Ma-Maestro…?"

Orphen lo miró. Magic estaba algo pálido y parecía ligeramente asustado por algo que veía en el piso.

-"¿Que pasa, Magic?"

-"Creo que algo no esta bien Maestro… mire"- dijo señalando un lugar frente a él.

Orphen se acercó u frunció el ceño. Allí, tirada, estaba la espada de Baltanders.

-"La espada debería haber regresado a Cleo, maestro"

El hechicero negro entendió el porque del terror de su pupilo y él también empezó a preocuparse. Si la espada no había regresado al cuerpo de su mujer era porque algo malo pasaba.

-"Quédate vigilándolos, Magic. Iré a ver a Cleo, esto no me gusta nada… si se mueven –agregó señalando a sus prisioneros- no dudes en utilizar algo de magia para someterlos"

-"Claro, Maestro. ¡Apresúrese!"

Sin perder tiempo, Orphen tomo la espada entre sus manos y corrió hasta la posada.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

-"¡Cleo, ¡Cleo!"- gritó al entrar al cuarto y no verla enseguida. Dejo la espada en un rincón y entro al baño. Nada. Estuvo a punto de salir cuando noto que algo sobresalía por el costado de la cama.

Al acercarse su respiración se corto por unos instantes. Allí estaba ella tirada boca abajo. Sin perder tiempo la levantó para acostarla en la cama y empezó a sentir miedo… mucho miedo. Cleo estaba tan pálida como un papel y su pulso era muy débil.

-"Dios, Cleo. ¿Que fue lo que te paso? No puedes hacerme esto denuevo… háblame amor –decía mientras acariciaba su rostro- Abre tus ojos. Por favor"

-"¿Maestro…?"

Miró a su pupilo son ojos brillantes, signo de que muy pronto lágrimas saldrían de ellos.

-"No se que paso, Magic. No se que paso. Pero tenemos que averiguarlo… prepara tus cosas nos vamos de aquí"

-"Pero… ¿Adonde?"

-"Childman… no se a quien más acudir"

_Fin del capitulo…_

**NdeA:** YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Al fin pude encontrar la inspiración para terminar este capitulo. Y es que ese fue el problema de que no haya actualizado antes ;; sip… era por la sencilla razón de que mi inspiración decidió tomarse vacaciones de verano, la muy desgraciada se fue sin siquiera avisarme. Yo solo lo note cuando me senté frente a la computadora y me di cuenta de que no sabía que escribir OoO Por suerte regresó… de a poco pero esta regresando ¬¬

Así que no me queda de otra que pedirles paciencia, no aseguro cuando voy a sacar el otro capitulo… pero de una cosa si estoy segura y es que la historia la voy a terminar si o si, no la voy a dejar colgada ñ.ñ

Nos estamos leyendo… gracias por esperar!


	14. CAP XIII: Una nueva historia

**Holas! Lamento muchísimo el retraso pero sufría una seria enfermedad que fue crónica hasta ayer llamada: "Falta de inspiración" je XD Pero hoy llego y aproveche lo poco que tenía y pude escribir este capitulo. Notarán (no se si para bien o para mal) que este es el capitulo final de esta historia… es que ya no me da para mas. Espero que lo disfruten y muchas gracias por seguirlo hasta ahora. Las quiero mucho.**

**---------------------------**

**--------**

**Capitulo 14: Una nueva historia.**

**---------------------**

-Entonces, Maestro… ¿Dice que antes de que "esto pase" Cleo tenían la línea de Baltanders alrededor de abdomen?

Orphen no respondió enseguida, estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Hace solo tres días que había ocurrido el ataque y el posterior "incidente", como habían decidido llamar al estado de inconciencia de la rubia.

La espada nunca volvió al cuerpo de Cleo y, por consiguiente, ella seguía dormida. Por suerte, a pesar de su estado de inconciencia, ella se veía muy saludable. Pero como no habría los ojos el medico del lugar donde estuvieron le había dicho que ella simplemente estaba dormida y que seguiría así hasta que descubrieran que era lo que pasaba.

Horas después de ese diagnóstico, Orphen y Magic se decidieron a ir por ayuda, en busca del Maestro del hechicero negro: Childman. Llevaban consigo la espada y dejaron a cargo la durmiente a los hermanos Volcano.

"Si algo le pasa están muertos" dijo Orphen como despedida. No hacía falta… aunque lo negara Volcan quería mucho a esa niña y tanto él como Dochin y Leki harían un buen trabajo.

-¿Maestro…?- la voz de su pupilo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Si, Magic.-respondió al fin- Según ella llevaba una par de días ahí.

-Mmmhhh…- murmuró pensativo.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pueda significar…?

-Eh… creo que si.-se ruborizó- Pero no… no puede ser eso.-tartamudeó.

-¡Dime Magic! ¡Puede ser grave!

-¡No se preocupe Maestro! Solo son ideas mías, no estoy seguro. Mejor preguntémosle a Childman cuando lo veamos.

-Mañana por la mañana estaremos ahí…- murmuró Orphen mirando al cielo.

---------------------------------

Al fin la día siguiente, por la tarde, llegaron al pueblo donde Asali y Childman residían. Cuando pararon frente a la casa de estos pudieron oír el indiscutible sonido en un bebé llorando a todo pulmón. Hechicero y pupilo se miraron entre ellos y decidieron llamar a la puerta.

-Orphen…- dijo sorprendido Childman. Lucía cansado y con ojeras, pero el brillo en sus ojos decía que lo que sea que lo tenía así lo hacía muy feliz.

Orphen le sonrió a su antiguo Maestro pero enseguida borro la sonrisa y puso expresión seria.

-Necesito su ayuda, Maestro.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

-Maribel, no hacía falta que ambos vengamos a la casa de mi Maestro para traerle la invitación, ¿sabes?

-Arthia… es tu Maestro, fue casi como un padre para ustedes. No podemos mandarle una invitación para nuestra boda así sin más, si hace mucho tiempo que no lo ves. Debemos sociabilizar y asegurarnos de que van a asistir. Además quiero conocer a su niño.

El pelirrojo suspiró. No podía negarle nada a su prometida.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

-Interesante…-murmuró Childman exasperando a Orphen.

"¿Que tiene de interesante?-pensó enfadado- Mi Cleo esta inconciente en un pueblo lejos de aquí y el dice que es interesante…"

-¿Que piensa usted Childman?- cuestionó Magic.

Estaban sentados en la sala del matrimonio. Al entrar, lo primero que hicieron fue conocer al lloroso Marcus. El pequeño de tres meses de vida era una rara mezcla de sus padres. Piel morena y cabello azul-petróleo de su padre y ojos violetas y carita angelical de su madre. Ahora se encontraba mamando del pecho de su mamá mientras esta prestaba atención a la charla.

-Déjame ver la espada.-dijo Childman extendiendo una mano.

Orphen se la entrego y el mayor la observó detalladamente. Frunció el ceño varias veces hasta que dejo de lado Baltanders para mirar al desesperado chico.

-Creo que se lo que sucede.

Los más jóvenes suspiraron aliviados mientras Asali sonreía.

-¿Que es lo que pasa? ¿Podemos hacer algo?

-Si. Como sabrás, Cleo y la espada están unidas por un vínculo mágico. Esta fusión la mantiene con vida y protege a Cleo mientras que la espada de Baltanders tiene un "refugio" donde permanecer. Pero este vinculo se ve afectado si una de las dos no presenta las condiciones necesarias. En este caso… al estar la espada tan dañada no sería de ninguna ayuda para ella.

-¿Y que debemos hacer?

-Algo tan simple como reparar la espada hasta que quede como nueva. Y luego tratar de que nada como esto vuelva a ocurrir.

-Eso haremos…- dijo Orphen con voz seria.

-Hay algo más que debemos comentarle, Childman…-dijo de repente Magic mientras su Maestro recuperaba la espada de las manos del mayor.

-Dime.

-Antes de que todo esto ocurra, mi Maestro me comento que la línea de Baltanders había mudado de posición de la columna vertebral de Cleo hacia su abdomen, más precisamente el vientre.- dijo Magic con una media sonrisa. El creía que sus supocisiones eran ciertas- ¿Que cree usted que pueda significar eso?

Childman lo miró sorprendido y enarcó una ceja, luego observó detenidamente a su

Ex -alumno.

-¿Que pasa?- gruñó ceñudo al ver como todos en la sala lo miraban.

-Es probable que Cleo este embarazada.- dijo Asali sonriente.

-¿Embarazada?- preguntó una voz femenina.

--------------------------------

Pasado el shock inicial de la noticia que tanto Orphen como Maribel habían recibido ahora ambos estaban sentados con una taza de té (para los nervios) en sus manos. La rubia y su prometido acababan de llegar y, convenientemente, encontraron la puerta entreabierta, sin hacer caso a las advertencias de Arthia, ella se decidió a entrar.

"Mejor hubiese esperado afuera como una buena niña", pensó todavía anonadada.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro de eso, Maestro?- preguntó Arthia.

-Baltanders, al unirse con una persona, se encarga de proteger lo más importante en el cuerpo que usa como refugio. Y que las líneas hayan mudado hasta el vientre… bueno casi creo que no hay duda.

-¿Notaron algo diferente a ella antes de esto?- quiso saber Asali.

Como Orphen seguía en shock fue Magic quien contestó.

-Hace una semana yo la encontré vomitando por la mañana. Pero solo eso se.

-También tuvo nauseas todos estos días.- murmuró el hechicero negro.

-Pues una vez que soluciones el problema principal pueden consultar con un médico.

-¿Que problema?

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

-¿Eres tu el herrero pequeño?

-Nop, es mi papá. Enseguida lo llamo.- dijo un sonriente chico de unos 13 años antes de salir corriendo hasta dentro de la casa.

-¿En que puedo ayudarles?- dijo el robusto herrero cuando apareció frente a Orphen.

-Se que también es armero y me gustaría saber si puede reparar esta espada.

Magic se la entregó y el hombre la observó a conciencia. Sonrió.

-Claro que si. En tres días estará como nueva.

-¿Tres días?- preguntó con aprehensión- ¿No puede ser antes?

-Si quiere un buen trabajo… no.

-----------------------------------------

Tres días después.

-Hola muchacho, venimos a buscar mi espada.

El chico lo miro nervioso, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Asintió y salio corriendo en busca de su padre. El hombre llego minutos después luciendo tan nervioso como su hijo.

-Hola, Señor Orphen. Vera… yo no tengo su espada.

-¡¿Cómo que no!- rugió.

-Tranquilízate, Orphen.- dijo Arthia- ¿Puede explicarnos que pasó?

-Pues… anoche le di la última retocada para entregársela esta mañana, pero en el momento que hice eso, la espada empezó a brillar con una extraña luz verde y se desapareció de enfrente de mi.- explico retorciéndose las manos.

-Debe haber ido en busca de Cleo para volver a unirse.- dijo el pelirrojo a su amigo.

Orphen asintió algo más tranquilo.

-¿Cuánto le debo?

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Estaban llegando ya a la posada donde permanecía Cleo con lo hermanos Volcano. Maribel y Arthia los acompañaban. La rubia había alegado que quería ver si su hermanita esta bien y Arthia no puedo negarse…

Antes de llegar al lugar había una bonita fuente de agua y Orphen pensó que se pondría a llorar al ver al hermoso ángel que jugaba con el agua. Ella esta allí, viva y sonriente, mojando a un malhumorado Volcan.

-¡Cleo!- gritó Magic.

La rubia giró su cabeza y su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Corrió hasta llegar a donde su amor la miraba embelesado.

-Tengo algo que decirte.- dijo sonriente mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del chico.

-¿Y que será eso?- preguntó igual de sonriente abrazando su cintura.

-Creo que vamos a ser papás.

_FIN_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Notas:** NO DESESPEREN HABRA EPILOGO! Jejeje sip, yo siempre cuando termino una historia le pondo un bonito epilogo lleno de miel y chocolate (muy dulce) Les adelanto desde ya que los protagonista serán el "fruto" del año de las parejas de este fic.

Hasta cuando vuelva doña inspiración…


	15. Epílogo

_**Epilogo.**_

**-**

**-.Años después.-**

**-**

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Con un demonio! ¡Ya soy grande!

-¡Eso no es excusa! ¡NO eres lo suficientemente grande para ello!

-¡Ya me he inscripto!

-¡No me interesa! ¡Te he dicho que no! ¡Y esa es mi última palabra!

-¡Pues entonces… vete al infierno, Orphen!

Ambos morenos se fulminaron con la mirada. Era asombroso verlos frente a frente, ya que eran idénticos. Aunque uno era la versión más joven ¿y mejorada? del mayor. El cabello del adolescente era castaño oscuro, piel tostada por el sol, excelente cuerpo y hasta contaba con el mismo carácter explosivo del que discutía ahora, lo único que los diferenciaba (aparte de la edad) eran los increíbles ojos azules que tenía el más joven. Herencia inequívoca de su madre.

El mayor conservaba casi sus mismos rasgos de joven, solo delataban su edad esas pequeñas arrugas en el borde de los ojos y la madurez de su porte. Algo que nadie podría llegar a creer… que Orphen madurara.

-¡¿A qué se deben todos esos gritos?!

El gruñido enfadado provino de una hermosa rubia de ojos azules. Ella lucía tan madura como su esposo, algo que nadie se podría esperar de ella. Pero allí estaba ella, el brillo maternal y sabio en sus ojos, el cuerpo trabajado y, sobre todo, su ceño fruncido de mujer exasperada, daban prueba de ello.

-¡Tu hijo!- acusó el mayor.- ¡Que vuelve a fastidiar con lo mismo!

La rubia enarcó una ceja y miró al más joven. Él sonrió inocentemente.

-Mamá…- gimoteó.- Orphen no quiere que participe en el concurso de hechicería.

-Hijo… para empezar, "Orphen" es tu padre, tenle más respeto.- El adolescente frunció el ceño ante la reprimenda. Era impresionante cuan parecido era a su padre cuando hacía ese gesto.- Y, para terminar, yo ya te he dicho que no quiero que vayas al dichoso concurso.

-¡Pero…!

-Ningún, pero.- cortó tajante.- Vete a hacer algo productivo, Seth.- lo despidió con un gesto.

El muchacho gruñó, pero no volvió a replicar nada y salió del enorme despacho donde se encontraban.

-¿Cómo es que no tengo ese poder sobre ellos?- se quejó Orphen.

Cleo sonrió y se acercó a su esposo, para besarlo.

-Porque tú no eres el que les hace de comer, quien lava sus ropas y limpia sus habitaciones. Tú haces las reglas… pero yo las hago cumplir.

Orphen encrespó su labio inferior.

-Maldita la hora en que le enseñé como hacer hechizos. No pensé que se obsesionaría tanto con el tema.- suspiró.

-Y lo que yo no entiendo es por qué le enseñaste si no querías que luego vaya a la escuela donde tú aprendiste lo que sabes…

-Ese lugar está lleno de corruptos.- gruñó.- No deseo que mi hijo mayor vaya a un lugar así…

Cleo sonrió encariñada en su esposo y acarició su mejilla.

-La verdad es que no quieres que se aleje de nosotros por tantos años, ¿cierto?- Orphen se ruborizó, pero no dijo nada.- Está bien cuidar sobre nuestros hijo, mi amor. Pero Seth ya tiene 15 años, más tarde o más temprano, él buscará su propio camino. Y lo sabes, porque lo lleva en sus genes, tanto tú, como Magic y yo lo hicimos en su momento.

Con los años, y después de tener cuatro niños, Cleo había dejado su carácter explosivo y se hizo una verdadera mujer, ama de casa y amante. Se volvió el equilibrio perfecto para su esposo, que aún conservaba algo de su rebeldía de la juventud.

-Hn… pero aún así no lo voy a dejar entrar al concurso.

-Lo sé, lo sé…

-

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

-

Seth se sentó en un prado alejado de su mansión y comenzó a sacar con saña el pasto de la tierra y lo lanzaba lejos.

-¿A qué se debe que te estés enfurruñando como un pequeño mocoso estropeado?

Seth tensó y giró para mirar furioso a su primo. Se trataba de un muchacho mayor que él, de cabello pelirrojo, algunas pecas en el rostro y los mismos ojos azules que él mismo. Su nombre era Aarón y era el primer hijo de su tía Maribel y su tío Arthia.

-No me estoy enfurruñando.- gruñó.

-Si, si…- dijo con voz cansina.- Déjame adivinar… mmmhhh…- golpeó su barbilla.- ¿No te dieron permiso de entrar al concurso, verdad?

-No, no me lo dieron.- siseó entre dientes, enojado al saber que su primo tenía razón.- Pero no me interesa, ya me he anotado y voy a participar con su aprobación o no.

-Si mal no recuerdo, ese concurso es solo para mayores de 16 y aún te falta un año para eso, mi querido primo.

-Tú y mi padre saben eso, pero no los jueces del concurso.- sonrió malicioso.

-Te vas a ganar un gran castigo.

-No me importará si es que gano el concurso.- se encogió de hombros.

-

**.:.Más tarde.:.**

-

Orphen se sentó en la entrada de su casa. Sus ojos marrones viajaban de una de sus gemelas a la otra. Ellas eran las últimas de sus hijas y ahora contaban con cinco años cada una. Ellas tenían un cabello castaño muy claro, una verdadera mezcla entre su cabello y el de Cleo. De sus cuatro hijos, ellas eran las únicas con sus mismos ojos. Y siendo las niñas y más jóvenes, eran los ojitos de su padre.

-¡Papá! ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?- preguntó una de ellas. La mayor de ambas, Amelia.

-Mmmhhh…- suspiró.

-Volviste a gritarte con Seth, ¿verdad?- preguntó la menor y más perceptiva de ambas, Sofía.

-Si…- volvió a suspirar, revolviendo su cabello, que ya mostraba unos cabellos blancos.- Su hermano se pone cada vez más difícil.

Las gemelas miraron con un ceño triste a su papá y corrieron a abrazarlo. Orphen sonrió y abrazó a sus niñas, contento de tener su apoyo. Ser el padre de un adolescente como Seth estaba rayando sus nervios. Y en parte era culpa suya, porque al ser Seth su primer hijo, varón y después de que casi lo pierde cuando su querida Cleo cayó en aquel estado que no quería recordar, él lo había estropeado y dado todos los gustos… y este era el resultado. Un muchacho muy independiente, que siempre buscaba salirse con la suya y que solo le tenía respeto a uno de sus padres.

-Um…

Orphen levantó la mirada y sonrió al su otro hijo. Si Seth era una copia exacta de sí, Alan lo era de Cleo. Su cabello era rubio, su cuerpo pequeño y con piel pálida. Él era tímido y casi no hablaba, porque una enfermedad casi se lo lleva cuando tenía cinco. Innecesario decir, él era el más mimado, pero su personalidad les decía a sus padres que él no saldría como su hermano mayor, era demasiado tierno para ello. Y tenía una extraña particularidad, y eso eran sus ojos. Uno de ellos era tan azul como el de su madre y el otro tan chocolate como el de Orphen.

-¿Qué pasa, hijo?- preguntó, incitando al niño de diez años a que se sentara con él y las niñas.

-Eh…- retorció sus manos, nervioso.- Seth me dijo que no te dijera nada, pero no puedo quedarme callado. Él… él entró al concurso, papá.- mordió su labio inferior.

Alan se esperaba cualquier cosa, que su padre se levantara y comenzara a gritar, que se enfadara o cualquier cosa, menos que suspirara con cansancio.

-Lo sé, Alan.- masculló.- Sabía que tu hermano iba a hacer lo que se le antojara a pesar de que se lo prohibamos.

-Pero, papá…

-No importa, Alan. Si Seth no quiere escucharnos a nosotros, el mismo concurso nos terminará dando la razón.

-Oh… bien…

No pasó ni cinco minutos desde que Orphen dijera eso, cuando vieron a Aarón llegar corriendo a la casa, su cara más pálida que un papel.

-¡Tío Orphen! ¡Es Seth! ¡Está gravemente herido en el Hospital!

-

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

-

-No es tan grave como pensamos desde un principio.- calmó el Doctor a los pares angustiados.- Pero deberá permanecer con el yeso por un mes, y en cama… por lo menos una semana.

-No se preocupe, doctor.- dijo Cleo, tiesa.- Nos encargaremos de que nuestro hijo cumpla con sus prescripciones.

El doctor asintió y abandonó la salita donde estaba el matrimonio.

-Esto tiene que terminarse, Orphen. Ese muchacho no puede seguir haciendo lo que quiere…- tragó.- Él…

El hombre hizo una mueca y abrazó a su esposa, mientras ella lloraba por la mezcla de sentimientos que tenía. Revelación, enfado y otras tantas sensaciones que surgieron en ella al saber que su hijo estaba sano y salvo, pero que estuvo al borde de la muerte por haberlos desobedecido, nuevamente.

Cuando Cleo se calmó, ella decidió ir a casa, para poder cuidar de sus hijos, que había quedado bajo cuidado de su hermana.

Orphen suspiró y entró a la habitación de su hijo, encontrándose con que Seth estaba despierto, pero parecía bajo mucho dolor.

-Bien… ¿Si no es este el excelente hechicero que casi _muere_ en la primera ronda del concurso al que le _prohibieron_ entrar?- espetó con desdén.

Seth frunció el ceño y miró para otro lado.

-No necesito tu sarcasmo ahora.- masculló.

Orphen suspiró y acercó una silla, para sentarse al lado de su hijo.

-Debes entender, Seth. Tu madre y yo no te prohibimos entrar solo porque somos malos o somos sobre protectores. Lo hicimos por que sabíamos que, con tu poca preparación, esto podría pasar.

Seth se hundió en su cama y miró a su padre, con una mezcla de pena y dolor.

-Lo sé…- murmuró renuente.- Ahora sé que ustedes tenían razón y que yo solo me comporté como un mocoso estropeado… como dice Aarón.

-Bien…- sonrió de lado.- Admito que tengo algo de culpa en tu carácter, pero espero que esto te sirva de lección para que me escuches de ahora en adelante.

Seth asintió. De repente, se ruborizó ligeramente y miró para otro lado. Orphen enarcó una ceja, pero pareció entender la incomodidad de su hijo. Haciendo muecas, se sentó en la cama de Seth y abrazó al adolescente. Seth relajó su cuerpo dolorido contra su padre y devolvió el abrazo, contento de estar en buenos términos con él.

-Um… pá…

-Dime…

-¿Vas a castigarme por desobedecerte?

-Mmmhhh… nop…- Seth relajó. Pero él no vio la sonrisa malvada en la cara de su papá.- Pero creo que oí a tu madre mascullar sobre que el sótano de la mansión necesitaba una buena limpieza.

Seth gimió y Orphen se contuvo de reír en voz alta.

_**Y esa es una muestra de la vida cotidiana del Hechicero más querido de su época…**_

-

**Notas de Uko-chan:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

¡Ha pasado más de un año! ¡Hasta mi forma de escribir ha cambiado! Me horroriza ver cuantas faltas de ortografía tenía ¬¬

En fin…

Ustedes no están para saberlo, ni yo para contarlo, pero durante todo este tiempo, solo había YAOI en mi cabeza (principalmente Harry Potter!) Así que tuve que posponer este epílogo hasta que me sintiera preparada para ello. Y hoy surgió y no esperé más y lo subí.

Muchas gracias a todas las que leyeron este fic y que aguantaron todo este tiempo hasta leer el Epílogo. Espero que no decepcione, pero esta era mi idea original. Presentar a Orphen como papá XD

¡¡¡Gracias a todas/os por leer!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

**-/-/-**


End file.
